Won't Someone Stop This Song
by just.unique91
Summary: Mitchie is back at Camp Rock for the 2nd summer and Tess is as evil as ever. How will they react to the newly discovered intense chemistry between them? And what will Mitchie do about Shane? Mitchie/Tess, Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters and I'm not making any profit off of this.

Stop This Song

**Chapter One**

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need-"

"Hello?" A 16 year old girl groggily mumbled into the cellular device.

"Good morning sunshine! I hope you're ready for me to pick you up. I'll be there in approximately…thirty-seven minutes." The male voice on the other line exclaimed.

"Shane!" The girl whined mustering enough strength to sit up in her bed to stretch her free arm. "How much Starbucks did you have this morning?!"

"Tres cups of coffee to be exact, Ms. Torres." Shane Grey said in a matter-of-fact tone. "The best part of waking up is Starbucks in your cup!" The boy sang into the phone.

Mitchie Torres groaned and crawled out of her bed. "I believe its Folgers. But anyway. I'm going to get ready. So see you…when you get here." The brunette said through a yawn.

"Are you about to get in the shower?" The popstar asked in a suggestive way.

"Bye Shane!" Mitchie said pressing the end button on her Voyager.

Mitche shuffled her way into her bathroom and did her usual morning routine. When that was taken care, she opened her closet and hurriedly looked for something to wear. After about 3 minutes, she pulled out a pair of skinny royal blue jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of blue Rainbow flip flops. Once she was dressed, she applied some mascara, eyeliner, and her favorite cherry flavored lip balm. She then grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen where she found her parent eating breakfast.

"Morning." Mitchie said taking a seat and immediately began eating her breakfast.

"Good morning." Her parents replied.

"So is Shane picking you up?" Mr. Torres asked while cleaning up his plate from the table.

"Yep. He should be here sometime soon." Mitchie replied through a mouthful of bacon.

"That's very becoming of you." Mrs. Torres said motioning to her daughter's mouth, which was still full with bacon.

"I try." Mitchie said with a smile and laughed when her mother shook her head.

"Well I better get going. Have a good last day at school kiddo." Mr. Torres said patting his daughter on the head before leaning over to kiss his wife.

"Bye." The Torres women said in unison.

About 10 minutes later…

BEEP! BEEP BEEEEEEEEP!

"That's probably your backstreet boy now." Mrs. Torres said looking out the window from the kitchen sink.

"_Mom._ Don't call him that." Mitchie said trying to hold back a smile and made her way out the front door. "We'll I'll see you later."

"Have a good day!" Her mom called from the front steps as she watched her daughter get into the black Mercedes CLK550.

"Hey Mrs. Torres!" Shane yelled waving frantically.

"Hi Shane! Drive safely. Buckle up!" Mrs. Torres replied pointing sternly at the teenagers.

"Always!" Shane shouted waving off her comment before putting the car in drive and hitting the gas hard to speed through the neighborhood.

"I believe your driving troubles my mother." Mitchie said while turning the knob on the radio to find a station. Once she looked up she noticed the red traffic light and Shane not showing any intention of stopping. "Shane red means STOP!" She screamed shutting her eyes in terror.

The boy then slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a screeching halt just a few inches over the line. "Uh…my bad. I lost focus." Shane mumbled turning his head to try and hide the obvious blush.

Mitchie reopened her eyes and looked at her boyfriend and managed to chuckle. "Jesus! I see my mom's reason now. Did someone forget to take their A.D.D medicine?" She said jokingly.

He glared at her playfully and replied, "No. I took it this morning, Thank you very much." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh sure you did. But green means GO." She said pointing toward the green light.

"_But green means go_." Shane mimicked as he began driving again and soon pulled up to the school.

Once he pulled around in the carpool drop-off area, Mitchie opened her door to get out by was stopped by a grip on her arm.

"Shane doesn't get a kiss?" He said sticking out his bottom lip and mustered his best puppy dog look.

Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well Shane almost killed us this morning. So I don't know if he deserves a kiss."

"_Almost._ Keyword _almost_."

She shook her head but leaned over to give him a quick kiss. She wasn't' too fond of kissing Shane at her school, mostly because people would take pictures and videos. She definitely didn't enjoy seeing the youtube video of her making out with him titled 'Shane Grey kissing What's-Her-Face,' when they first started dating. Once she pulled away, his lips were immediately on hers again. Mitchie allowed herself to fall into the kiss longer than necessary and found herself practically crawling into his lap in the process. The sound of the horn from his car that she had accidentally pressed whilst climbing into her boyfriend's lap was what snapped her back into the word around her.

"Shit that scared me." She breathed removing herself from Shane.

"Jumpy?" He asked playfully and leaned in for another kiss.

But she pulled away and got out of the car and noticed the attention of most of the people who were also arriving at school. _Me and my damn hormones._ Mitchie thought. "See you after school cutie." Mitchie said to a very dejected looking popstar.

He nodded and gave her the peace sign before zooming off. Sighing and trying to shrug off the stares that she should have been used to, she made her way into the building for her last day of 10th grade.

-Some 8 hours later…-

"Bye Mitchie!"

"Have a great summer Mitchie!"

"I still want Shane's autograph!"

Mitchie smiled and nodded at the students as she waited on Shane to pick her up. It was nice having more people talk to her at school. But she always had to remember it was because she was dating Shane Grey and had been signed with the same label as Connect 3. Sure the attention was great at times, but sometimes it could be too much. Even though Mitchie was just starting out with the whole rising artist thing, there would be some occasions where she would be at out with her mom at the mall and BAM! Paparazzi everywhere. And of course they'd be all up in her business about her and Shane's relationship and if she was going to record anything else since she already recorded This is Me. Oh and if she planned on moving into a new house She would never say much about her boyfriend, but always commented that she wanted to be a normal teenager for a little while longer, and go back to Camp Rock first then record. As for the house questions, she would say that she lived comfortably in her old house, but a bigger house would be nice. She hoped that she could have some normalcy at Camp Rock even if she was considered to be famous.

"About time." Mitchie said hopping into the convertible.

"Shane! Hey Shane!" Girls called out jumping up and down and waving insanely.

Shane waved at the girls and quickly sped off. "Sorry baby. Got caught up at the studio. How was school?"

"Hmm…same old. You know the usual. 'Is Shane a good kisser?' 'Will you be touring with Connect 3?' 'Can I get your autograph?' Oh and my favorite one, 'What did you get on the Chemistry exam?' That was the only one I was happy to answer." Mitchie said smiling gently. "But TGIS!" She threw her arms up in the air as if on a rollercoaster.

"TGIS?" Shane said momentarily taking his eyes off the road to give his girlfriend a funny look.

"Thank God it's Summer! Duh."

"Riiiight. Well summer means more Shane and Mitchie time." He said looking over at her with a suggestive look.

She laughed. "We're both pretty busy this summer and you know that. You're recording and whatnot. I've got Camp Rock and then I'm going to be recording when that's done."

"Yes…but I'll swing by the good ole' Camp Rock when I can." He replied winking at her.

The rest of the ride to Mitchie's house was filled with chatter about Connect 3's upcoming concerts and how she would definitely have to be in it. Mitchie merely nodded her head and said an "Uh huh" now and then, not completely listening to what the boy was saying. She was lost in her thoughts thinking about how different summer would be for her this year. Camp Rock would probably be even more different since she was now considered a celebrity. But she was excited to see her bestfriend Caitlyn Gellar. They hadn't seen each other since Spring Break when Mitchie had gotten to perform on MTV with Connect 3 in Cancun. While she was thinking about the other people she wanted to see at camp she thought about Tess Tyler. Mitchie couldn't deny that she wanted to see the blonde this summer. Mitchie was curious to know if the drama queen had changed her attitude or if she was still the same coldhearted bitch.

"Hey Mitchie! Earth to Mitchie. This is your house right?" The popstar said waving his hand in front of her dazed face.

"Oh." She said shaking herself out of her thoughts and opened the door. "I was like really out of it for a minute."

"Obviously." He said also getting out of the car to walk her to the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a week or two."

"Yeah. I actually kind of wish I could go back to camp this year." Shane replied sighing dramatically.

She laughed and encircled her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Moments later they were heavily making out not really caring that the neighbors could possibly be peeping out at them. Mitchie moaned into the kiss thoroughly enjoying the sensation her boyfriend's tongue caused in her mouth. He lightly pressed her against the door and began kissing down her jaw towards her neck.

"mmm….we…probably…should…mmm." Mitchie breathed out as Shane found that sensitive spot on her neck. It was rare that they ever had moments like this, usually because he was always working and she was at school. Or they couldn't get any privacy anywhere. Her parents definitely weren't for the whole closed doors with boys in the room.

"Totally agree." He said huskily against her neck.

She quickly snapped out of the trance she was in and gently pushed his head away. "Not what I meant you perv." She said pushing against his torso to put some distance between them.

"I knew that." He said. "Alright. Well I'm going to get going. Call me later tonight?" He said and pecked her on the lips.

"K I will. Oh and please drive like you have _some_ sense." She said watching him hop into the car.

"Don't worry babe. See ya."

Mitchie watched him pull off until his car disappeared around a corner and she made her way into the house and up to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and sighed with a content smile on her face. "It's gonna be an interesting summer." She said to herself as she began a new text message to Caitlyn.

A/N: So here's the first chapter with the Smitchie-ness(Ewww). Tell me what you think so far. Reviews are nice. Next chapter Mitchie heads off to Camp Rock and has a fun encounter with the infamous Tess Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters and I'm not making any profit off of this.

**Chapter Two**

Mitchie smiled as stepped out of her mom's truck and took in the scenery around her. "Finally." She said to herself breathing in what only could be the smell of Camp Rock. She grabbed her bag and tried to hoist it up but failed due to the heavy weight of it

"Honey, you're going to pull something trying to lift that bag." Mrs. Torres said coming around to the other side of the truck.

Mitchie huffed and rolled her eyes before trying to pick the bag up again. This time she managed to hold it in both arms resting it against her chest. But she almost fell over in attempt to walk and decided to drag it. "I knew I should have brought something with damn wheels." She mumbled to herself as she began walking towards the little stage area. "See you later Mom." She called over her shoulder.

As she approached the area where all the other campers were, she frowned when she didn't see Caitlyn.

"Hey Mitchie!" She heard someone call from the opposite direction. She turned her head to the source of the yelling and saw Lola and Sander waving her over. She smiled and made her way over to them, pulling out her cell phone to text Caitlyn in the process.

_where u at?_

She looked up to make sure she didn't bump into anyone as she was still heading towards Lola and Sander. A few seconds later her phone began to vibrate.

_umm camp rock? do u need my exact latitude and longitude?_

_no smartass. im bout to meet lola and sander near like the corner of the stage._

_o ok. i c u!_

Mitchie looked up from her phone to see if she could spot the other girl, but with no such luck, turned back to the direction she was going only to collide with someone.

"Shit!"

"What the hell!?"

Of course that person that she happened to collide with was none other than Tess Tyler. And the blonde girl definitely didn't look too pleased to have the brunette sprawled on top of her on the ground.

"Would you get your ass off of me Torres!" Tess shrieked angrily.

Mitchie stared down at the girl for a while before realizing she was straddling the blonde and immediately scrambled off of her. "Sorry Tess." She said blushing and extended her hand to the distraught looking girl to help her to her feet. Tess merely swatted it away and stood herself up before narrowing her eyes at Mitchie who flinched slightly at the stare.

"Can you not watch where you're going?!" The blonde girl exclaimed causing a few people to look in there direction.

"Tess I said I was sorry. I didn't see you." Mitchie said with a roll of her eyes and bent over to retrieve her dropped phone. Before Tess could reply though, Caitlyn appeared at Mitchie's side.

"Tess she said she was sorry. Stop making a scene and run along." Caitlyn said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and made shooing motions with the other.

Tess was about to say something, but stopped when Dee made her appearance on the stage. "You two better watch your backs." Tess whispered and roughly brushed past the two brunettes to find Ella and Peggy.

"_You two better watch your backs." _Caitlyn and Mitchie mimicked laughing as they finally met up with Lola and Sander.

"This year we also have yet another celebrity joining us at Camp Rock." Dee said gaining whispers amongst the teens. "Mitchie Torres!"

Everyone applauded and Mitchie blushed, smiling sheepishly. The whole normalcy at Camp Rock was definitely looking like it wasn't going to happen. Once the applause and stares had died down, Dee continued with her speech.

During the whole "Welcome to Camp Rock" introduction/explanation of rules speech, Mitchie's interest was far from what Dee was saying. Her attention was focused on the blonde on the other side of the stage that was shooting nasty glares her way. Mitchie just shook her head at the girl and glared just as hard back. A tiny part of her wanted to laugh about the whole encounter with Tess because that was almost the exact same way they had met last year, minus the part where she was on top of her. Her train of thought was broken when she felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

_dont worry about blondie._

_haha ill try not to. i just cant believe she seriously bitched at me..even when i apologized!_

_well you know how she is mitchie._

_yeah but idk i guess a part of me thought that maybe she changed._

_tess tyler? change? pigs will fly when that happens._

Mitchie chuckled and put her phone away and tried to focus on whatever Dee was saying. Even in her attempts to keep her eyes glued to woman on stage, she found her eyes wandering to where Tess was standing. The blonde was rapidly typing away on her phone intent on sending the text message to whoever she was conversing with. Once she was finished she looked up over at Mitchie and smirked slightly. Mitchie raised an eyebrow in confusion at the look the other girl was giving her and felt her phone vibrate again.

_i know that im hot and all. but i think you should pay attention to the new 'No Liars Allowed' rule. _

Mitchie's eyes widened that the text message was from Tess. She mentally slapped herself for giving Tess her number last summer and pondered on what to reply back to the girl.

_oh good one tess. i mean i couldnt help myself u know? and im sure there's a rule now that says 'dont frame people for stealing your crap so you can keep them out of final jam' too._

Mitchie smiled in challenge at Tess which seemed to infuriate the blonde even more.

_shouldnt you be off helping your mom in the kitchen to make everyones dinner?_

Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked over at the blonde. "Whatever major loser." The brunette mouthed doing the hand motions the blonde had done last year to Caitlyn.

Tess gave her a rude hand gesture before turning on her heel to leave with Ella and Peggy in tow. Mitchie grinned triumphantly and watched the blonde retreat and noticed the slight sway in her hips as she did so. Mitchie frowned and shook her head at herself, trying to not conclude that she was just checking out Tess Tyler.

"You coming or what Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked snapping Mitchie out of her thoughts.

"Uh yeah." She replied dragging her bag to follow her friend to their cabin.

After about ten minutes the two girls were able to locate their cabin. It only would have taken five minutes if Mitchie hadn't stopped to sign autographs. Once Mitchie and Caitlyn entered their cabin 'Harmony', they set up their beds and unpacked most of their clothes. When that was finished they both collapsed onto the beds and sighed in unison.

"It's good to be back." Caitlyn said rolling over to look at the other brunette.

"Yep." Mitchie said with a smile and folded her arms behind her head on the pillow.

"Soooo…how's the celebrity life?" Caitlyn asked sitting up and grinning at her bestfriend.

Mitchie scoffed. "I have no celebrity life Caitlyn."

"Um _right_. It's not like I hear 'This is Me' every five minutes on the radio or MTV. _Or_ see you on VH1's Hottest Couples List with Shane Grey. And you definitely didn't just sign twenty autographs a few minutes ago." Caitlyn replied sarcastically.

Mitchie laughed. "Ooook. I_ guess_ the radio plays my song every five minutes and I didn't sign that many autographs."

"Seriously though. When are you going to get a ginormous mansion and be on Cribs? Cause when they come to your house I totally want to be there." Caitlyn said excitedly and then noticed the strange look Mitchie was giving her. "Uh…to wave and stuff?"

"Sure Caitlyn of course. But that 'ginormous mansion' you mentioned is still being built."

"Well when it's done, we can say PARTAAAAY!"

Mitchie laughed and threw a pillow at the girl who was jumping around on her bed. "Um how about no."

Caitlyn fell back on to her own bed and pouted. "Fine! Be like that!"

Mitchie laughed again and pulled out her phone to call Shane. Unfortunately the other line went straight to voicemail. "Hey Shane. Just calling to tell you I'm settled in my cabin. I suppose you're busy now, so I guess just give me a call later tonight if you can."

"What? No 'I love you Shane-y Wane-y'?" Caitlyn teasingly said while making her way to the door.

"Oh ha ha. Race you to the dining hall." Mitchie said bolting out of the door for a head start.

"Cheater!!"

-

"Hey Lola." Mitchie and Caitlyn said in unison as they sat down with their trays across from the other girl. Soon after they had started talking, Barron, Andy, and Sander had also joined them.

The six of them engaged in a conversation about their year and what they planned on doing for Final Jam. Mitchie was content with being around them considering the fact that they weren't acting any differently around her now that she was a celebrity. Even though some of them did ask her about what her life was like, they didn't nag her to get her to talk more about it.

For the first time that day, Mitchie was able to focus on the conversation at hand without having a certain blonde to distract her. That was until said blonde happened to enter the dining hall and captured the attention of the brunette. Mitchie seemed to be mesmerized by Tess Tyler as she girl made her way across the cafeteria with Peggy and Ella on either side of her. _Ok so Tess is a little pretty, so what?_ Mitchie thought to herself as she looked down at her half empty plate. _I mean another girl can think another girl is pretty without being attracted to her, right?_

"Mmm mmm mmm. Tess Tyler lookin fine as always." Sander said not bothering to hide the fact that he was practically undressing the blonde girl with his eyes as she was standing in line.

"Gross Sander!" Caitlyn said making gagging noises which gained laughs from everyone at the table.

Mitchie looked up to where Tess was and blushed at the realization that she agreed with Sander's comment. She mentally kicked herself and pulled out her cell phone to distract herself from the blonde girl across the room. She smiled when she thought of a nice way to get back at Tess for the comment she made about the kitchen help earlier.

_maybe u should think twice about gettin those french fries huh blondie?_

Mitchie smiled sweetly at Tess who had whipped her head around after reading the text message.

_i should actually think twice about eating any of this food. i mean you were back in the kitchen doing god knows what with it. _

_yea u could skip a few meals anyway…_

The blonde girl sat at her table and read the new text message. She looked up over at the smirking brunette and began fuming with anger.

_bitch you have some nerve being the one hit wonder you are._

_better than bein a cow._

Mitchie heard Tess make a shrill noise of what sounded like anger and chuckled to herself. bShe was actually enjoying making the other girl mad and getting under her skin. Tess had pretty much done the same thing to her last year, so as the saying goes, 'Paybacks a bitch.' But it's not like Mitchie really thought Tess was fat or anything especially since she was completely the opposite. She just knew how the other girl was about her weight and wanted to hit that nerve.

_im two seconds away from coming over there._

_uhh thats ok no one really wants u over here trust me._

_I mean to beat the shit out of you._

_oh…well two seconds is up :)_

With that Tess stood and stomped her way over to where Mitchie and her friends were sitting, gaining looks from others in the room. Mitchie couldn't help but smile more as she noticed just how pissed off she had made Tess and was enjoying every single minute of it. And seriously, like Tess Tyler was going to beat someone up. Mitchie couldn't hide the sudden feeling of arousal rush through her at the sight of Tess placing her hands on the table and leaning down towards her. The brunette gulped and tried to regain the smugness she had moments before.

"Can I help you?" Mitchie asked boredly, meeting Tess' amazingly bright blue eyes.

"Oh Mitchie. You're _so_ funny. I guess now that you're a big star you think you can get away with talking down on someone like me." Tess said narrowing her eyes. The others at the table looked at one another trying to figure out what they had missed.

Mitchie looked at the girl whose face was still dangerously close to hers and cocked a brow. " 'Someone like me?' Exactly who do you think you are?" Mitchie retorted now standing and leaned on her hands on the table like Tess.

It was Tess' turn to smirk and just as she was about to reply, Brown had stepped in to break apart whatever was about to happen between the two girls.

"Is there a problem?" Brown said looking back and forth between Mitchie and Tess.

"Nope. No problem here. Tess was just passing by." Mitchie said standing to her full height.

Tess gave one last glare at Mitchie and brushed past her back to her own table. Brown shook his head at the two teenage girls and headed back to the staff table. Mitchie sighed and sat down noticing the stares of pretty much the entire cafeteria.

"So uh…what was that all about?" Caitlyn asked nodding her head to where Tess sat.

Mitchie simply shrugged and continued eating her food quietly.

-

Later on that night, Mitchie sat in her cabin alone, laying on her bed. She was exhausted even though they didn't even have any activities that day. She exhaled noisily as she thought about how much of a _great_ first day back she had experienced. The best part had to have been being on top of Tess Tyler within the first ten minutes of being at camp. Mitchie blushed whenever she thought about that but told herself it was only because she was embarrassed she was such a klutz.

"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to-"

"Hey baby." Mitchie said answering her cell phone, thankful for a distraction from her thoughts of Tess. Well Shane wasn't a distraction…but still.

"Hey! I miss you already. What're you up to?" Shane replied.

"I miss you, too. I'm just kinda chillin in my cabin alone."

"Oh where's everyone else?"

"Down by the lake hanging out. I'm kinda tired, so I decided to sit that one out."

"Oh well when you see Caitlyn, tell her Nate said hey." He said snickering.

Mitchie laughed with him. "Of course."

Pause.

"So was everyone all crazy when you showed up?"

"Um sorta? Not as crazy as when you were here though." She said laughing at the memory of the wild girls chasing Shane around. Feeling drowsy, she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Someone sounds sleepy."

"Nah my brain is just dehydrated." Mitchie mumbled in response but could feel herself slipping in and out of consciousness.

"You always say that. Then like two minutes later you're snoozing on the other line."

Snoring.

"Mitchie!"

"Hmm? Oh uh. No! I'm awake!" She said snapping her eyes back open.

She heard Shane chuckle and she closed her eyes again.

"No no. Imma let you go to sleep. You probably have an early morning. So I'll just talk to you later tomorrow, k?"

"Mhmm. Alright goodnight."

"Night."

A/N: So chapter two was a little longer than I originally planned. But tell me what you think. Reviews let me know if I'm wasting my time or not. So REVIEW...please. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Camp Rock or the characters and I'm not making any profit from this.

**Chapter Three**

"Wake up you silly sleepy head!" Caitlyn said while she pulled on a pair of good walking shoes.

"Five more minutes." Mitchie mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

"I don't have five minutes to spare. If we don't get down to the cafeteria now, my favorite muffins are gonna be gone!" Caitlyn said standing in front of the other brunette's bed.

"Boohoo." Mitchie whined mockingly.

Caitlyn huffed and then yanked the covers off of Mitchie completely. "Up! Don't make me get your mommy in here."

"You wouldn't." Mitchie said glaring at her friend.

"Oh I would."

"Ok Ok! I'm up you whiney baby." Mitchie groaned.

Caitlyn smiled victoriously and skipped towards the door. "Make sure you put on your tennis shoes. We've got some nature walk thing for our first activity."

"Oh joy." Mitchie sighed as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

-

Mitchie tiredness somewhat faded when she began eating breakfast with her friends. The loudness in the dining hall pretty much prevented any sleepy campers from dozing off even a little that morning. Mitchie most likely wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway due to the annoying vibration in her pocket.

_what the hell did you do to these eggs?_

Mitchie looked up from her cell phone and over at the table across from hers. She watched the frowning blonde who was wearily poking at the scrambled eggs. Tess looked up from the eggs and caught Mitchie's gaze. Tess simply put on an innocent smile before returning to the conversation going on at her table.

"You alright Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked lightly nudging the other brunette in her side. "Hey! Are you texting her?" She whispered peering over at Mitchie's phone.

"I'm fine." Mitchie replied offering her friend a small smile.

"Uh huh. But are you seriously texting Tess?" Caitlyn asked again.

Mitchie shrugged. "Well…yeah. But it's not like anything important. Just her being 'too cool' you know. "

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie skeptically but decided to leave it alone for now. Mitchie sighed and turned her attention back to her phone.

_aww good morning to u too tess._

Tess rolled her eyes at the received text. She was about to reply when she could hear the unmistaken sound of Mitchie's laughter from the table across from her. She looked up at the laughing brunette and slightly frowned. She thought about last year and how it wouldn't be Caitlyn and the others she'd be laughing with, but with her. She wondered if Mitchie's laughter then was a genuine as it was now. Tess shook her head at herself and decided to push those thoughts to the back of her mind and not worry about the brunette that seemed to be constantly on her mind for the past few hours.

-

"Good morning campers!" Chip, one of the counselors, shouted into his megaphone.

"Good morning Chip." The teens groggily replied. Chip wasn't exactly everyone's favorite. He was always a little bit too happy in the mornings and some kids still weren't fully awake.

"Alright. So not only will we be hiking..." Chip looked around at some of the expectant faces and the others that were trying to keep their eyes open. "We will be hiking AND singing!"

Everyone groaned in response.

"Ah. Where's your Camp Rock spirit?" Chip asked already beginning to walk backwards up the hill. "Sander! Cell phone up mister!" He shouted pointing at a shocked Sander. "Don't let me catch any of you with a cell phone out during this activity." With that said, they all began hiking up the slope and singing "She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain."

Mitchie was already annoyed by the fact that they had to sing and hike at the same time, and when she started to feel tiny pebbles hitting her backside, she became even more annoyed. She whipped her head around in search of the culprit after the fifth small rock had hit her. But everyone seemed to be minding their own business and singing. She faced forward again and continued walking with Caitlyn and opened her mouth to sing when she felt the rock hit the back of her head this time.

"Ow!" She said this time turning completely around and rubbing the back of her head.

"Um something wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"Someone is throwing stuff at me." Mitchie whined.

Caitlyn laughed and turned her head to search for someone who looked suspicious.

"Tess maybe?"

Mitchie's eyes widened at the thought and immediately searched for blonde hair and spotted Tess not too far back. "I thought she was in front somewhere." Mitchie pulled out her phone angrily, now walking backwards hoping Caitlyn would be her eyes for her.

_um seriously how old r we 7?_

_oh what are you talking about now?_

_u know exactly what im talking about! stop throwing shit at me!_

_moi? throwing stuff at you? thats crazy torres._

"Ugh! She's is so annoying!" Mitchie cried out in aggravation and nearly fell over since she didn't notice the walking had stopped.

"I think she likes you." Caitlyn said teasingly and chuckled at her friend that nearly lost her balance.

Mitchie turned her head away from the other brunette in attempt to hide the blush that was creeping up in her cheeks. "Why am I blushing!?" She thought to herself and noticed the blonde was making her way towards her. "So what's with the stopping?" Mitchie said trying to change the subject.

"Someone got sick up there." Caitlyn replied standing on her toes to try and see over the others.

"I told you there was something wrong with the food." Tess said coolly and crossed her arms over her chest.

Mitchie's brows knitted in annoyance with the blonde girl and she seriously had to restrain herself from hitting her. "Maybe kissing her would get her to shut up… Whoa! Where'd that come from?" She thought to herself.

"No one asked for you to give your two cents Tess." Mitchie said hearing some "Oohs" from the people who had somehow circled around them.

"Well atleast I'm being honest. Don't need anymore liars running around do we know?" Tess countered also gaining some "Oohs." The blonde raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Ok Miss I think I'm better than everyone else." Mitchie replied also folding her arms over her chest.

Tess scowled at the brunette and tried to ignore the others who were gathered around interestedly. "One hit _loser_."

"Fake blonde."

"Cook's daughter!"

"Ouch Tess. That hurt." Mitchie replied putting her hand over her heart in mock sadness. "Atleast my mom doesn't send me away to as many camps as possible cause she doesn't want to deal with me!" Mitchie heard herself say before she could even think about what she was saying.

Both girls went wide-eyed at the statement and whispering could be heard amongst the crowd. Without a second thought, the backside of Tess' hand collided with the side of Mitchie's face. The slap was so hard it echoed throughout the woods. The people around gasped in surprise and Mitchie turned her head back towards the blonde girl, lightly touching where she'd been hit.

"Mitchie are you-" Caitlyn started but didn't finish because Mitchie had then slapped Tess back twice as hard.

Another gasp was emitted from the crow and before Mitchie could react, Tess had lunged herself at her and began wildly swinging her arms.

"Cat fight!"

The two girls were merely flailing there arms about, trying to claw at the other girls face, not really succeeding. Caitlyn tried to pull Mitchie away but only managed to get knocked to the ground in attempt. The rest just seemed pretty excited for the 'brawl' that was taking place and were clapping and chanting "Fight!"

"Ow!" Tess shrieked when Mitchie had gotten a hold of a lock of blonde hair. "Let go you bitch!"

Mitchie bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out in pain when Tess managed to seize some of her hair. She whimpered in pain, but refused to give up until the other girl did.

But as soon as the 'fight' had started, it came to an end when Chip made his way through the circle of kids.

"What in the wor-Mitchie Torres and Tess Tyler! You stop that right now!" Chip shouted pulling off an enraged looking blonde. Caitlyn restrained Mitchie by her arms and tried to get her to calm down. "Now what is the meaning of this roughhousing?"

"Sir she started-" Tess began but was cut off by the distraught counselor.

"You know what. I don't give a hoot which one of you started it. Both of you are going to Brown's right now!" He said sternly and the two girls angrily sighed and made their way down the hill with Chip in tow. "As for you all…get to the top of the hill and wait till I get back."

Once they reached Brown's office, Chip wasted no time in telling what he witnessed.

"Fighting?! I thought you two put your differences aside last year?" Brown spoke as he paced in front of the teenage girls.

Both girls scoffed at this which caused Brown to glare.

"She started it." Mitchie said glaring at the girl beside her.

"No you did!" Tess countered irritably and looked as if she could strike again.

"Enough! You both know how much I hate being uncool. But it doesn't matter which one of you started it. It ends now. Both of you are suspended from further activity today and your parents will be notified about this." Brown said firmly and sat down at his desk.

"But Brown-" Both girls whined but he held up his hand to stop their complaining.

"No buts. Now back to your cabins for the remainder of the day. And don't expect me to be so nice if this happens again, understood?"

Silence.

"I said, understood?"

"Yes Brown." Both girls mumbled and then exited the office.

Mitchie and Tess remained silent as they headed towards their cabins. Every now and then they would sneak glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking and then quickly look away.

"This is your fault." Tess mumbled.

Mitchie raised her brows in surprise and laughed. "My fault?! Are you kidding me? You totally slapped me first!"

"You provoked me." Tess said narrowing her eyes at the girl walking beside her.

"You were throwing rocks at me!" Mitchie said stopping in front of the blonde girl.

"Oh boohoo. 'You were throwing rocks at me'." Tess mockingly whined. "Get used to it. Cause people will be throwing more than rocks at you when they realize how much you suck."

"You're full of it Tess." Mitchie sighed rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. I hate you." Tess whispered and the brunette stepped closer to her.

There faces were inches apart and even with the recent events, Mitchie still felt the strange urge to kiss the blonde. "I hate you more." Mitchie whispered back and her lips were now centimeters away from Tess'.

Tess began blushing at the closeness and the charged moment that was taking place. She couldn't comprehend it nor did she want to. She wasn't going to deny that Mitchie was a very attractive girl, but they hated each other right? So there should be no charged moments, blushing, or closeness of any kind between them. She chanced a look at the brunette's inviting lips and nearly fell into what seemed like a delightful trap. Before she could be impulsive twice in a day, she just roughly brushed by Mitchie and went on her way.

Mitchie turned her head and watched the other girl disappear into her cabin and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Feeling lightheaded, she made her way into her own cabin and sat on her bed. "What the hell was that?" She asked herself, hoping her heart would stop beating so rapidly in her chest. Sure Mitchie had had charged moments like those before, but they were with Shane, a boy. She buried her face in her hands, but hit the spot where she'd been hit and screamed in frustration. As much as she didn't want to, she had to tell Caitlyn about what was going on with her. Hopefully she would have some wise advice or something to help Mitchie not think she was losing her mind.

-

Later on that day, Mitchie finally had the chance to talk to Caitlyn one on one. She was a little nervous about what she would be revealing, but she just hoped the other girl would understand. So when Caitlyn came into the cabin before dinner, Mitchie stood up and was about to talk until the other brunette interrupted her.

"Before you say anything, you gotta see this." Caitlyn said opening her laptop.

"Um ok. What exactly am I looking at?" Mitchie asked fidgeting with her hands. Her nerves were already on the edge with Tess drama and putting off her 'confession' wasn't making her feel any better.

Caitlyn pulled up and typed in "Mitchie Torres in Cat Fight". And surprisingly, there was a video of her and Tess going at it. Mitchie frowned at this. Who honestly had the time to do stuff like that? Now the label would definitely find out and she would probably be in some trouble with the company. She groaned and rubbed her temples, collapsing on the bed.

"What'd your mom say?"

"Well she was busy when she called me. But she told me we would talk later." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know this sucks." Caitlyn said sadly smiling. "So what were you going to say when I walked in?"

Mitchie blushed and sat up looking seriously at her friend. "Uh…well it's about Tess."

"Oh god. Did she attack you again?!"

Mitchie chuckled and shook her head. "No. It's just earlier when we were walking back from Brown's, I swear we had 'the moment'."

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie confusedly. "The moment? Please elaborate."

"Umm… you know when you're about to..." Mitchie gulped and took a deep breath. "Kiss someone." She whispered and Caitlyn was staring with a shocked expression.

"Wait." Caitlyn said scratching her head. "You and Tess…kissed?"

"No no! It was one of those almost kiss intense moments." Mitchie replied not wanting to meet the other girl's eyes.

Caitlyn was silent for a really long time. And this only caused Mitchie to be even more panicky.

"Wow. So what does it mean?" Caitlyn finally said quietly.

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"Er…well. Sounds like there's…I don't know sexual tension between you two." Caitlyn said and then chuckled.

"Hey! This isn't funny. And I don't even like girls like that…"

"Then why did you want to kiss her?"

"I didn't say that!"

Caitlyn smiled. "You didn't have to. But my advice is either act on this thing you two seem to have going or leave it be."

Mitchie was now even more confused. "This is Tess Tyler we're talking about here. And I have a boyfriend…whom I care about a lot. I don't have time to be crushing on silly girls."

Caitlyn now smirked. "So you do have a crush on her then?"

"No! I mean yes…uh NO! Jesus! It's only the second day and I want to drown myself in the lake out there." Mitchie sighed.

"Mitchie, all I'm going to do is to tell you to go with the flow…now let's go eat I'm starving!"

Mitchie groaned and followed her friend out the door. Even though it was very unlikely, she just wanted this Tess problem to disappear.

A/N: So tell me what you think. :) Reviews are super awesome. And thank you soooo much to those of you who have been R&R! Chapter Four should be up pretty soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter is short and ... well I'll let you fill in that blank.

Disclaimer: No ownage to the characters or CR.

**Chapter Four**

So, a few days had passed since the little 'fight' between Mitchie and Tess. As Mitchie had predicted, she got a call from the label saying "Disappointing" this and "Don't make us look bad" that. She really wanted to torture the kid that decided to put up a damn Youtube video of the 'fight'. She decided she would stick to blaming that person and not herself, because she really only hit Tess back out of self-defense, right? Her mom though, wasn't as forgiving as the label. She threatened to have her father pick her up from camp if she ever did something that juvenile again. Shane on the other hand, well he found it quite hilarious, since he said it was something he would be caught doing.

It was very obvious that Tess and Mitchie were avoiding each other though. Mitchie tried to no longer dwell on the whole 'nearly kiss' situation, but found it harder as time ticked by. Even in their attempts to avoid each other, they still somehow managed to bump into the other or would accidentally brush up against one another. These accidental encounters did nothing but anger and confuse the girls even more. And the fact that their bodies would hum with need after the contact didn't help either.

-

While Mitchie was supposed to be listening to Shane, who was currently rambling away on the phone, she could feel herself getting lost in memory of the most recent run in she had with Tess. Mitchie ran her fingers over her lips and sighed; now completely tuning out the popstar on the other line. The last encounter slightly unnerved her, especially with what she almost let out happen.

**-Flashback-**

**Mitchie hastily made her way toward the bathroom in the mess hall. She was determined to clean off whatever gooey nastiness she had on her hands from wherever she placed them on the table. Mitchie was lost in her own thoughts as she made her way down the narrow hallway towards the girl's bathroom. As she was drowned away in her own world, she failed to notice a blonde girl exiting the bathroom. Due to Mitchie's lack of registering her surroundings, she found herself pinned unceremoniously to the wall behind her by none other than Tess Tyler.**

"**Mitchie…?" The blonde said breathlessly, staring somewhat confusedly at the brunette she was pressed roughly against. Tess' hands had involuntarily gripped Mitchie's biceps when she had accidentally pretty much tackled her. **

**Mitchie's expression matched the same one Tess wore because she too was confused on how she ended up being sandwiched between the wall and the very luscious looking blonde. Mitchie felt her pulse quickening at the realization of their proximity. Her hands were unintentionally placed firmly on the blonde's small shoulders. Her mind was then telling her to shove Tess off of her, but then her body was on a completely different page. **

**Mitchie wondered for a split second if Tess could feel how fast her heart was beating in her chest since they were pressed so tightly against one another. She looked at the blonde's lips for a fleeting moment and slightly shifted against her. The movement stirred Tess and the blonde's blue eyes seemed to darken. Mitchie felt a small smile tugging at her lips of the realization of the look Tess held in her eyes. Want. **

"**Screw it." Tess mumbled and leaned her head towards the brunette's. Mitchie's eyes closed in anticipation and she found herself leaning towards the other girl. Tess' lips had barely grazed Mitchie's when the sound of approaching footsteps snapped them out of the compromising situation they were in. **

**Tess pulled herself off of Mitchie and without a word or a glance in her direction, she began walking back towards the mess hall. Even though Mitchie didn't want to admit to herself, she was really hating whoever had just ruined whatever was about to happen. She touched her lips briefly and shook her head before heading into the bathroom.**

**-End Flashback-**

"Mitchie! Mitchie are you listening?" Shane asked his voice full of annoyance on the phone.

Tess had the most intriguing pouty looking lips. They just beg to be kissed. Those same lips had barely touched Mitchie's but still caused a whirlwind of emotions to rise inside her. Mitchie groaned and smacked her forehead with her free hand. She really needed to stop thinking about Tess.

"Y-yeah I was." Mitchie lamely replied rising from her bed to stretch her back.

"I doubt it. Where's your head been lately? In Tessland?" Shane said his voice full of laughter at the thought of the Youtube video.

"Oh god. Shane is onto me. He knows that I secretly want to shove Tess up against the wall and ravish that snobby mouth of hers." Mitchie thought as panic began to feel her brain. "W-what?!" She gasped out at his question and the extremely disturbing thoughts that just ran through her mind.

"Woah. Chill Mitch. You really need to unwind and I will be more than glad to help you with that when I get to Camp Rock." He replied suggestively.

This caused Mitchie to roll her eyes at her boyfriend. In the past, the statement would have made her blush and girlishly giggle. Now she nearly cringed at the thought of Shane's hands on her. She was irritated with herself for reacting the way she did to her boyfriend's comment and decided banging her head against the wall might knock some sense into her. And she would do just that, as soon as she got off the phone with her increasingly annoying boyfriend.

"I gotta go Shane."

"Ok call me la-" Not bothering to let him finish the sentence, she pressed the end button and sat her phone down on the nightstand.

Just as she was about to get up and move towards the nearest wall, her phone started vibrating. She groaned with irritation at whoever sent her a text message.

_i trust you haven't told anyone about the incident the other day…_

Tess.

"Joy." Mitchie shouted sarcastically and fell back onto the bed. Even though the blonde was currently on her mind, she didn't particularly want to have a conversation with her. "I have a little more than a conversation on my mind." Mitchie said to herself and slapped her forehead again trying to rid her mind of the naughty things going through it.

_oh u mean the incident where u forced urself on me?_

Mitchie smirked, imagining that the other girls eyebrows were probably knitted together angrily.

_oh paalease do not flatter yourself torres._

_im just being honest here. but if u really think i went around saying 'omg tess tyler totally threw herself at me' then ur crazier than i thought._

_you just want to bring me down with you._

_riiight tess. and you apparently just want to kiss me._

_...you were practically begging for it_

Mitchie felt herself blush because she knew that was true. She knew deep down that if they hadn't of been interrupted she would have definitely let Tess kiss her. But what was funny about the situation was that Tess was actually admitting that she was going to kiss her and this made Mitchie smile.

_maybe i still am…_

Ok so maybe Mitchie was still hoping for at least a little innocent(or not so innocent) lip lock with Tess, could you blame her?

_mitchie mitchie mitchie…you want me so bad don't you? _

Mitchie scoffed at the text message and but couldn't help but nod to herself.

_ugh u have like the biggest ego ever!_

_but you like that about me. tell me torres what else do you like? _

_ok ill play ur game…hmm ur lips def. and that sexy body mmm_

Mitchie laughed at herself. She had to admit, this was one of the most entertaining conversation she and Tess had. There was no name calling or harsh words, just flirty texts back and forth.

_and where exactly do you want my lips mitchie?_

Mitchie blushed at the thought and bit her lip. She was very hesitant to respond to this, afraid of the blonde's reaction, even if it was just harmless flirting. She slightly chuckled when she thought of a few days ago when they were trying to rip each others hair out… and now look where they were.

…_everywhere _

_MITCHIE TORRES! forward much?_

_u asked_

_well do you want to specify?_

"I swear if we keep going back and forth like this I'm going to march over there to her cabin and rip off her expensive little clothes." Mitchie thought.

_no not really. ill leave u to ur imagination. ;) _

_oh boo! youre no fun :(_

Mitchie laughed and wondered what the hell had gotten into Tess today.

_well sorry i don't wanna get all nc17 right now_

_ah ha so that's where your mind was! shame on you and your dirty mind mitchie torres_

_idk what ur talking about tess tyler 0:)_

_oh yes you do! _

_not the slightest clue_

_fiiiine be that way. ill see you around torres ;)_

Mitchie sat her phone down and lied on her back. She couldn't stop the uncontrollable grin from spreading across her face. Tess really was interesting.

A/N: I had chapter four originally being a little longer and I'm not sure about how this turned out. So uh...what do you have to say? And I'm hoping I can have chapter five finished and uploaded tomorrow or the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I'm pretty proud of myself that I finished this chapter sooner than I thought I would. Well anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Camp Rock or blahblahblah.

**Chapter Five**

On Mitchie's way back to her cabin after getting ice cream for herself and Caitlyn, she became distracted by the sound of music nearby. She followed the music and found herself beneath an open window. As carefully and quietly as possible, she stood on some logs that were below the window and poked her head up. There in the cabin she found Tess playing a guitar on her bed. This caught Mitchie by surprise that Tess even knew how to play the guitar, especially as well as she was playing then. She figured the blonde girl would be all like "I don't want to break a nail doing something like that!" Mitchie snickered to herself at the thought but stopped when Tess opened her mouth to sing.

**I coulda been the one you noticed  
I coulda been the one for you  
I coulda been like all the others  
Is that what I'm supposed to do  
I don't wanna be disappointed  
And I don't wanna have to prove  
How I really feel about you  
But would you even have a clue**

**I try to be sensitive  
I try to be tough  
I try to walk away  
I try to be innocent  
I try to be rough  
But I just wanna play**

**You're my day...dream, and you know that I've been thinking about you lately  
And everytime I look at you  
I can't explain how I feel inside, I can't get away  
You're my daydream**

Mitchie stood there with a goofy looking smile and was mesmerized by just how much feeling she could here in Tess' voice. Sure she knew the girl could sing, but she'd never really heard her sing like _that_ before. And plus the song sounded so unTess-like. Before Mitchie could be discovered, she ducked and quickly made her way back on the trail to her own cabin.

"Jesus! What took you so long? Did you get lost on the way back?" Caitlyn teased when Mitchie walked through the door with the melting ice cream.

Mitchie blushed and shrugged before handing the other brunette her bowl.

The two girls sat in silence for awhile as Mitchie was busy eating her ice cream sandwich and texting Shane. Caitlyn was occupied working on music on her laptop and obnoxiously humming. Mitchie growled with annoyance at Caitlyn and the received text message from Shane. She quickly replied saying that she had to work on her song which was a lie since she had it pretty much perfected. But she really found herself getting easily bugged by the boy lately.

"Caitlyn! The humming!" Mitchie shouted exasperatedly.

"Pretty good right?" Caitlyn joked but notice the serious face the other girl had and laughed. "Just kidding?"

Mitchie sighed and rolled over on her stomach.

"Thinking about blondie?"

"Caitlyn…" Mitchie warned.

"You totally are! I think you two would be kinda cute together…in a weird way." Caitlyn said scratching her chin as if in deep thought.

Mitchie scoffed and looked at her friend with a "never gonna happen" look. "For the billionth time, I have a boyfriend. I don't like girls. And I certainly don't like Tess."

Caitlyn shook her head at her friend. "You are in D-E-N-I-A-L!"

"And you are C-R-A-Z-Y."

"Oh come on…I'm completely cool with you liking Tess-"

"Caitlyn I'm straight!"

"With not so straight feelings for a blonde girl."

Mitchie sighed and sat up frowning. "I-is it that obvious?"

Caitlyn smiled with glee at getting her friend to finally stop lying to herself. "Duh. But don't worry. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who's noticed."

"It's not like I like Tess or anything…I just-well…whenever I see her, I just kinda wanna jump her…" Mitchie whispered as a blush crept onto her cheeks. She was happy she had Caitlyn to talk to about all of this though and that she was very understanding not to mention supportive.

"What's stopping you?"

"I'm not a big fan of rejection."

"You'll never know until you try."

"Are you forgetting Shane is still in the picture?"

"So…?"

-

"Alright! Who wants to sing next?" Brown asked. He looked around at the eager campers that were frantically waving their arms in the air hoping to be chosen.

Even though Mitchie had plenty of performing experience now, she still was never the first to volunteer. She even sat in the back row with Caitlyn, hoping to be invisible. She slid down further in her seat and tried to hide her face with her hand when Brown's eyes scanned in her direction.

"How about Mitchie?"

The brunette girl snapped her head up at the all too familiar voice and looked over at the blonde girl. Tess gave her a mischievous smile before turning back to Brown.

"Just because she's a 'big celebrity' now doesn't mean she doesn't have to participate like the rest of us." Tess continued.

"Yes thank you Ms. Tyler. I'm aware and everyone here at Camp Rock gets treated equally." Brown said motioning for Mitchie to head to the front of the room.

Mitchie slightly groaned in response and stood. She threw Tess an irritated glare and in return received an all too innocent smile from her.

"Nice and loud." Brown reminded stepping back to give the girl space.

Mitchie nodded and began to sing.

**Unti****l you're mine  
I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I've got to fight  
Without you here by my side  
Until you're mine  
Not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine**

When she finished, everyone in the room erupted into loud cheers and applause. Mitchie smiled in a somewhat bashful way and made her way back to her seat.

"Always a pleasure to have you sing for us." Brown replied smiling.

Mitchie shrugged awkwardly and sat next to Caitlyn who high-fived her. Mitchie chanced a glance at Tess who merely rolled her eyes at her.

Once that was activity was finished, Caitlyn and Mitchie hung out in Lola's cabin for their break. They were sitting around talking about the Campfire Jam that was taking place later that night. Mitchie was performing her song she had sung in Brown's class earlier.

"This is why I'm hot. This is why I'm hot. This is why this is why this why I'm hot-"

"Yeah mom?" Mitchie said and gained laughter at funny looks from Caitlyn and Lola at the ringtone.

"Can you come up to the kitchen and help me get some of this stuff ready for tonight?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Ah but _mom_-"

"Please? It's pretty chaotic here."

"Mom we don't even need that much food for tonight anyway." Mitchie whined.

"Mitchie Torres!"

"Ok ok fine. I'll be there in like five minutes." Mitchie sighed in defeat and then ended the call.

"What's up?" Lola asked as she was painting her toenails.

"My mom needs me to help her in the kitchen." Mitchie replied as if it was the end of the world.

"Come on. I'll help out." Caitlyn said standing and made her way out the door with Mitchie in tow.

On their way up to the kitchen, Mitchie and Caitlyn were chatting away and laughing at random things. After awhile though, Caitlyn's expression became serious.

"Talked to Tess lately?" Caitlyn asked glancing momentarily at her friend.

"When are you gonna drop this?" Mitchie replied with a roll of her eyes.

Caitlyn smiled. "Never!"

"Well if you _must_ know, then no, I haven't talked to her."

As if on cue, Tess Tyler appeared, walking towards them from a separate trail. Caitlyn laughed at the coincidence and nudged Mitchie in her side, tossing her a wink.

"Speak of the devil." Caitlyn said as Tess confidently strode towards them.

Mitchie glared at the brunette beside her before turning her attention to the blonde that was standing in front of them.

"Off to the kitchen to help your mommy?" Tess said with that usual smug look on her face.

"Er…see you in the kitchen Mitchie." Caitlyn said and hurriedly made her way up the hill. She turned around to face Mitchie and gave her a thumbs up before disappearing into the kitchen.

Mitchie folded her arms across her chest and looked at the blonde girl with a bored expression. "What do you want Tess?"

Tess slightly smiled at the question before raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Oh nothing. I was just making my way back to my cabin and I saw you." She paused as if thinking about her choice of words. "I get the feeling you're stalking me now."

Mitchie eyes went wide in response and she dropped her arms to her sides. Sure Tess occupied her mind a lot lately, but she didn't go as far as stalking the blonde girl to get her attention. She shook her head and realized she was probably just trying to get under her skin.

"Wow Tess! You caught me." Mitchie replied sardonically.

"Don't be a smartass Torres. You know it's true."

"No you want it to be true. Probably to go around camp saying that. Well even if it wasn't true you still would anyway." Mitchie said and noticed that the other girl had stepped closer to her. Mitchie gulped and fought the feeling to step back at the predatory gleam Tess held in her eyes. "Would you stop looking at me like that!"

Tess didn't pay any attention to the command but continued to run her eyes a long the brunette's body. "Cause there's _so_ much to look at." Tess replied making eye contact with Mitchie again.

"You're a bitch."

"Good one. But I know that already."

"Are you just waiting for another smackdown?" Mitchie said stepping closer to her in challenge and realized their bodies were lightly touching.

Tess smirked and leaned her face closer to Mitchie's. "That's not what I had in mind."

How did Mitchie end up in these situations with the blonde? They always happened at the most random times. Mitchie couldn't help but be flustered at the closeness and her head was spinning at the wonderful scent of the girl standing inches in front of her. "What then?" Mitchie said in a breathless whisper.

"We've already talked about this. You know, the whole you wanting me." Tess said and her smirk grew at the blush that had risen in the other girls face. "And me wanting you." She whispered into Mitchie's ear.

Mitchie exhaled shakily at the feeling of Tess' warm breath on her face. She nearly died on the spot when she felt the blonde girl's teeth lightly tug at her earlobe. "T-Tess…w-what are you doing?" Mitchie stammered as the other girl continued to nibble on the earlobe.

Tess responded by darting her tongue out behind Mitchie's ear. The brunette bit her lip to restrain herself from gasping out in pleasure at the feeling. She felt Tess snake an arm around her waist to draw her closer and she found herself tilting her head to the side some.

"Oh gosh." She moaned when she felt the girl scrap her teeth over the skin behind her ear. "We c-cant do this. Someone could see us." Mitchie said trying to clear her mind and be serious.

"Be quiet and you won't have to worry." Tess replied and began trailing kisses along Mitchie's jaw.

"We're out in the open." She said slightly gasping. She whimpered with anticipation and realized Tess was teasing her by not kissing her on the mouth. "Tess s-seriously cut it out."

Tess chuckled against the girl's neck and looked up at her eyes. Tess usually never was one to stop when she wanted something badly enough… or until she wanted to stop. Even though she was practically dying to kiss the brunette, she enjoyed toying with her just as much. And sure someone could happen to find them in this compromising situation, but it was unlikely since rarely anyone walked up this way. But she didn't want to take that chance now and ruin her own reputation, so she decided to stop before she went too far.

"Good luck tonight." Tess said untangling herself from Mitchie and quickly walked past her.

Mitchie watched Tess leave and couldn't help but let out a love struck teenage girl sigh. She made her way up to the kitchen and got a knowing look from Caitlyn who was making smores.

"What took you so long?" Her mom said eyeing her daughter wearily and noticed the flushed look on her face.

"Uh nothing?" Mitchie replied hoping her mom wouldn't ask for a better answer. At any other time, she could have come up with a quick lie, but her mind was still in a daze from what happened three minutes earlier with Tess.

A/N: Yay? The song Tess was singing is "Daydream" by Demi Lovato(or Avril Lavigne) and the other is "Until You're Mine" by Demi Lovato. If I have any time tomorrow, I'll have chapter six finished and uploaded probably around the same time I got this chapter up. Shane comes around next chapter(booo). And there could be some more slapping around between Mitchie and Tess, too. But it's possible they make up after...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Weeeell, I'm terribly sorry for the extremely long wait. I really lost inspiration to write for awhile…but even though school has started back up, I'm gonna try to update a lot faster. So hopefully you guys haven't given up on the story yet.

Disclaimer: No ownage to Camp Rock or the characters and whatnot.

**Chapter Six**

By the time Mitchie and Caitlyn had finished helping out in the kitchen, it was time for their next activity. Mitchie could tell Caitlyn was practically dying to get out of the kitchen and bombard her with questions about what happened with Tess. Mitchie simply shook her head at her overly excited friend and kept telling her she would tell her later. Caitlyn just pouted childishly all the way to the lake which made Mitchie burst out into fits of laughter.

"You done yet?" Caitlyn asked, clearly irritated with the other brunette.

Mitchie continued to laugh for several more seconds, holding her stomach that was starting to hurt from the hard laughing. She wiped at her eyes which had started watering and let out a shaky sigh, signaling she was finished.

"K. Got that out of my system." Mitchie said still slightly smiling getting a life jacket from the wooden crate.

"What the hell was _so_ funny?" Caitlyn asked, also grabbing herself a life jacket as Mitchie wandered over to get a canoe.

Mitchie hopped into the little boat and motioned for Caitlyn to hurry up. "Well your face for one." This caused Caitlyn to leer at her friend as she plopped down onto a seat. "No I mean like your facial expression." Mitchie added as they both began to drift out into the lake once the instructor untied the rope.

"It was that funny?"

"Yeah. And then I thought about this whole Tess situation and how bizarre that is!" Mitchie said throwing her arms up to emphasize the word bizarre.

Caitlyn merely looked at the other girl like she was the one that was bizarre and shook her head.

"Speaking of Tess…what exactly did take you so long to get to the kitchen?" Caitlyn asked slightly smirking.

Mitchie blushed at the mentioning of earlier and looked away from her friend. She wasn't really sure what to make of Tess. The hot and cold game that the blonde seemed to be playing was making her even more confused. She needed to know what was really going on in that pretty little head, because Tess was gifted at masking her true emotions.

"Miiiiiitchie!"

"Oh uh sorry. Spaced out for a sec." Mitchie replied blushing even more that thinking of Tess greatly distracted her. "So um…Tess was kinda like coming on to me…I think."

"You think?"

"Well I guess. She was all like 'you want me, I want you.' And then she was getting all touchy." Caitlyn's eyes went wide at this and she looked at her expectantly. "And she started like kissing me along here." Mitchie said drawing a path with her finger down her jaw.

"Uh…wow. So did you two finally kiss?" Caitlyn asked now sitting on the edge of her seat since she was so engulfed in the story.

Mitchie shook her head and sighed. "She was being a tease!" Mitchie shouted probably a little louder than she should have.

"Mitchie, I think it's time you showed her who's really pulling the strings here. Don't give me that look!" Caitlyn exclaimed seeing the "yeah right" look the other brunette gave her. "Seriously you gotta get her back, and no I'm not telling you how…cause that would be weird."

"Um I'll get right on that." Mitchie said sarcastically. "Ugh! Shane is coming tonight."

"That sucks I guess? Maybe you should tell him not to."

"He's my boyfriend Caitlyn. I can't just shut him out. I still care about him." Mitchie said as they continued paddling around a more secluded part of the lake for their privacy. A thought suddenly struck Mitchie and the wind was nearly knocked from her because of it. "Oh god! I didn't…you wouldn't…call that cheating?" She gulped. "Would you?"

Caitlyn thought for a moment, making the other brunette even more uneasy. Mitchie couldn't believe herself. She didn't actually cheat on Shane, right? Sure people in relationships flirt with others all the time, but wasn't it different when the person you're flirting with starts to touch you in not so innocent ways and you allow it to happen?

"I think that's really up to you to decide. I mean people have different ideas on what is classified as cheating." Caitlyn replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Shit Caitlyn. That helps NONE!" Mitchie said burrowing her face in her hands.

"Sorry girl. But if it helps, I'll say that I don't think that was cheating. But close enough?" Caitlyn said which gained a shriek of frustration from Mitchie. Caitlyn patted her friend on the head sympathetically and smiled sadly.

-A few hours later…-

Once all of the activities were done for that day, everyone could return to their cabins to get ready for the Campfire Jam. However, Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't have the luck of taking their sweet time with their hair and make up but had to help move food from the kitchen down to the lake. Of course they didn't mind helping out every once in awhile…but kitchen duty twice in one day?!

That night Mitchie's nerves were more on edge then than they had been in a very long time. Her boyfriend would be coming to watch her perform, because he truly cared for her. And then there was Mitchie who was trying so hard to stay faithful to Shane but seemed to be slipping out of that commitment each time she even so much as glanced at Tess Tyler.

The brunette was becoming more and more frustrated as she carried the last of the trays of food to the lake. The constant vibration from the cell phone she had in her hand, which was occupied carrying a tray, also ignited her frustration. She knew it had to be Shane texting her, and she was right when she finally got to set the tray down and check her phone. She received three damn texts from her boyfriend and sure this would have made any girlfriend feel special, but Mitchie wasn't any girlfriend. She was the girlfriend with the crush on another girl that she was supposed to hate for many reasons. Her phone vibrated again and she was about to chuck her phone into the lake until she glanced at the sender.

_hey cutie_

_what do u want tess?_

_i just thought i'd say hey …sheesh_

_w/e. shouldn't u be doing like vocal warm ups or some shit like that?_

_pssh thats for rookies. we both know how much of great singer i am._

_ah theres the egocentric tess tyler i know_

_i am NOT egocentric. im just sure of myself_

_more like a conceited bitch…_

_aww if i didnt know any better i'd say it seems like someone is mad_

_mad about what? u bein a complete TEASE?_

_me? a tease? crazy talk!_

_ugh w/e_

_i wanna see you later…like after the cf jam._

_sorry i'll probably be hangin out with shane… you kno my BOYFRIEND_

_oh forget him. im more important than someone like shane grey :)_

_did u know that connect 3 is performing tonight? _

_wow idc. but you look sexy in that red dress. ;)_

This last text caused Mitchie to get up from the chair she was currently seated in to look around her. To her surprise she saw Tess who was nearing the stage with Ella and Peggy in tow. Mitchie couldn't suppress the goofy dreamlike smile she had on her face when she saw the blonde girl toss a wink her way. Mitchie continued smiling as she watched Tess climb the stairs in her tight black dress. It was somewhat similar to the same one from last year, but a different color and the designs were a bit different.

The brunette blinked a few times and immediately snapped herself out of the reverie she seemed to be in. Judging by the fact that Tess was getting everything organized on stage, she would be performing first. Well Tess really didn't lift a hand to organize anything, she gave a couple of guys a few stern orders telling them what went where and everything down to the tiniest detail. "Ok so maybe Tess' bossiness is kinda hot." Mitchie said to herself and noticed that more people were starting to arrive and still no sign of Shane or any members of Connect 3 for that matter.

_i must say that you look pretty ravishing tess _

_just for you_

Shit! Shane needed to get there fast. She was starting to lose her composure with each text she received from the blonde girl and knew it wouldn't be long before Tess finished on stage to approach her. And to her great misfortune, Shane hadn't arrived by the time Tess finished setting up and she began hastily making her way towards her even though the area was becoming more packed with campers. Momentarily her luck changed when Caitlyn was by her side from what it seemed like out of nowhere. Mitchie noticed Tess hesitate with approaching her now and looked as if she decided against her previous attempt to talk to her and turned around. This didn't go unnoticed by Caitlyn who frowned at what she thought she had unintentionally interfered with.

"Sorry…uh. Were you two gonna talk or something?" Caitlyn whispered.

"No! Don't be sorry. I'm really glad you got here in time. She was about to come over here and talk about god knows what and I don't think I would have been able to stand the close proximity between us. Especially with her looking…the way she does right now." Mitchie said as her cheeks began to burn.

A few minutes later Brown came out to announce the order of performance and to get everything started. Mitchie was somewhat uneasy about going second to last, but she figured it was better than going first. Mitchie sat in her chair, fidgeting nervously as she watched Tess make her way onto the stage with Ella, Peggy, and Andy. She was surprised that Tess had actually gotten Andy to be the drummer since she never was too nice to him at all. Although, Mitchie wasn't too shocked to see Ella singing back up and Peggy playing the guitar parts of the song. Even though both girls had told Tess off last year, they still seemed to be at her every beck and call.

When Tess began to sing, Mitchie felt her nervousness slowly fade as she got lost in the sound of Tess' voice. It wasn't until halfway through the song that Mitchie felt an arm drape over her shoulders. After breathing in the familiar smell of the strong Axe Phoenix body spray, she knew it was her boyfriend without turning to look at him. She gently rested her head against him but didn't say a word. Mitchie's attention was still focused on the beautiful blonde who appeared to be singing the last part of the song directly to her.

**And you know, and you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're making me insane  
And you know, and you know, and you know,  
You're doin' it again**

The crowd erupted into an impressive applause when the song ended and with one last look in Mitchie's direction Tess exited off the stage. Mitchie let out a sigh as she watched the retreating blonde, but was snapped back into her surroundings when Brown spoke into the microphone welcoming the next person. She felt Shane place a soft kiss to the top of her and reluctantly she acknowledged his presence.

"Hi." She said slightly lifting her head to look up at him.

"Hey." He replied with a smile and she returned it halfheartedly.

The rest of the performances seemed to fly by and before Mitchie knew it, she was up. As she was heading towards the stage, she managed to brush past a certain blonde female. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Mitchie continued onto the stage. She performed the same song she had did in Brown's class the other day, except this time it was complete with a drummer and some random kid on the guitar.

When she was done, she got a standing ovation from the campers and loud cheers. She couldn't hide the grin on her face as she exited the stage. There was nothing like getting that adrenaline rush while performing on stage and even after it still coursed through her body. She sat back down with Caitlyn and notice Connect 3 getting up on stage for the final performance of the night.

"You know, you were practically singing that song to Tess the entire time." Caitlyn said over the music.

Mitchie simply shrugged. So what, maybe she had been looking over in Tess' direction during most of the song. She had written that song only a few hours after the whole "tackling incident" outside of the bathroom the other day. So of course she would have glanced over at the blonde a few times since she was in fact the source of inspiration for that song.

When the Campfire Jam was finally over, Mitchie grudgingly stayed behind to wait for her boyfriend. But she was happy about being able to catch up with Jason and Nate since she hadn't seen them in awhile. Once Shane was done talking to his uncle, he approached her and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you." He said still holding her.

Mitchie hesitatingly hugged him back and tried to relax in the hug, but found it harder than she thought. "I've missed you too." She lied.

He pulled away from the hug and grabbed her hand. "Let's head to my cabin. We can catch up." He said offering one of his smiles that used to make Mitchie weak in the knees. She shrugged and was about to tell Caitlyn she'd see her later, but she noticed Caitlyn and Nate seemed to be in a deep conversation. Mitchie smirked at this, but felt the impatient tug on her hand, and she fell into step with Shane.

After arriving in Shane's cabin, Mitchie should have known that the last thing Shane wanted to do was talk. So she shouldn't have been surprised when he pulled her into a kiss. She allowed herself to be kissed, not really responding or moving. He must have sensed this because he pulled away and look at her with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She sighed and pulled her boyfriend's head back to hers and kissed him hard. Throughout the kiss, Mitchie couldn't ignore the feeling that kissing her own boyfriend felt strange, almost wrong. She tried to shake off the feeling, but it was no use. She didn't want to lie to herself. She knew exactly who she'd rather be kissing and the thought didn't scare her as much as she thought it would.

"Uh Shane." She said abruptly breaking the kiss. "I gotta go. I'm kinda tired from tonight. So we can catch up tomorrow." She was already half way out of the door by the time she finished her sentence. Shane looked at her with a confused face, but nodded in understanding and watched her leave.

Mitchie smiled and inhaled the nighttime breeze around her. It was nearly 10:45, and she was already out passed the curfew which was 10:30. The fact that the trails were poorly illuminated didn't help her find her way to her cabin either. She pushed past a few branches and prayed that she was taking the right short cut. When she saw that the trail was coming to an end, she had a flicker of hope that she had actually gone the right way. She saw the lake once she exited the woods and nearly leaped with joy. The lake meant that the cabin was somewhere nearby and all she had to do was go out a little farther and …see Tess?

"What the hell is Tess doing out here?" Mitchie asked herself as she cautiously began approaching the blonde that was sitting at the docks. The brunette steadily lowered herself into a sitting position next to the other girl, but found it annoyingly hard since she was still in her dress. Tess didn't even seem to notice the presence of her until Mitchie cleared her throat.

"Hey you." Tess said, her lips slightly curling into a smile.

"Um hey. Whatcha doing out here by yourself?" Mitchie asked.

Tess shrugged and looked out at the water. Mitchie took in the other girl's appearance and noticed she was wearing a simple pair of pink sweats and black tank top. In Mitchie's opinion, the blonde looked absolutely adorable sitting there, deep in thought.

"I just wanted to come out here and chill. What about you?" Tess replied still looking at the water.

"I uh just came from Shane's cabin." Mitchie said rather quickly and looked away from the other girl. She chanced a glance over at her, and sure enough the blonde had a scowl on her face. "What…?"

"Did you have fun?" Tess spat venomously and stood to walk away.

Mitchie quickly scrambled to her feet and trudged after her. "Tess-"

"Shut up."

Mitchie grabbed the other girls arm and pulled her back towards her. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I told you to shut up."

"Tess! Stop telling me what to do and answer my damn question!"

"Why don't you just go back to _Shane, _ok?"

"Oh my god Tess. We didn't do _anything._ You don't have to get all jealous."

Mistake.

"Jealous?" Tess said and Mitchie could see the blonde's jaw clench. "Tess Tyler is **not** jealous." She hissed lessening the space between them.

Mitchie couldn't help but smirk. She had struck a nerve. And that's one of the things she enjoyed, getting under Tess' skin, the same way Tess does to her. "Coulda fooled me." Mitchie replied.

Tess let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the back of Mitchie's head with both hands. "_Shut up_."

And with that said, Tess crashed her lips against Mitchie's harshly. Mitchie didn't hesitate to respond to the rough kiss and tried to apply even more pressure to Tess' soft lips. The brunette gripped the blonde's hips and pulled her as close as possible and let out a moan when she felt the other girl nibbling on her bottom lip.

Now, Mitchie had pictured kissing Tess in her mind plenty of times, but she never imagined for it to be so violent. Tess began walking them backwards and managed to lose her footing which resulted in Mitchie pinning her to the ground. Mitchie opened her mouth slightly and used her tongue to pry open Tess' mouth without permission. She expertly maneuvered her tongue around, trying to taste as much of the blonde as possible. When she felt Tess' tongue roughly brush against her own, Mitchie's self control began to dissipate.

After awhile, Mitchie moved her lips down to Tess' neck where she began nipping at a few sensitive spots.

"Mitchie." Tess whimpered pleasurably and arched into the girl straddling her.

Mitchie swirled her tongue over the areas she had bruised before kissing lower to the girl's collarbone. The brunette stopped and gasped when she felt the blonde's hand brush against her inner thigh. She looked into Tess' eyes and saw that her usual light blue eyes were darkened with lust and she smiled lazily down at her. She brought her lips back down to the blonde's and before the kiss could get heated again, Tess had unexpectedly shoved the brunette off of her. Tess was on her feet in no time and was glaring down at the stunned girl.

"Tess what the f-"

SMACK.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Mitchie shouted holding her cheek that had just been struck.

"For going off with Shane and not coming with me after the Jam tonight." Tess said and turned on her heel and left Mitchie standing there.

Mitchie shook her head but smiled regardless of the fact that she just gotten smacked. She made her way up to her cabin, this time finding it with ease. When she got inside she noticed Caitlyn was passed out, so she quietly tiptoed across the room and peeled off her dress. She pulled on her pajamas and collapsed onto her bed tiredly. She then drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face and it definitely wasn't because she was thinking about Shane before she dozed off either.

A/N: Soooo? If I still have readers…lemme know what you think :) I'm not sure when the next update will be honestly. But I can say that I won't take as long as I did to put this chapter up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

**Chapter Seven**

The sound of excited chattering and the clanking noises the silverware made against the plates were echoing throughout the mess hall. None of this seemed to bother Tess Tyler though as she was sitting quietly at her table and ignoring the conversation going on around her. Her thoughts were currently preoccupied with a certain famous brunette sitting at the table across from her. Tess was grateful for her current seat since she had a clear view of the Torres girl and vice versa. However, the blonde was slightly annoyed because all she could do was observe the brunette from afar…well atleast until they had another chance to be alone. Each time she looked over at Mitchie, Tess' eyes were immediately locked onto her full alluring lips.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the brunette's distinct laugh. The pleasant sound always made Tess want to laugh along with her just because it was so contagious. She nearly smiled at the cheerful look on the other girls face but stopped when she noticed the laughter had been caused by the boy sitting next to her. _Shane_. Tess was practically seething with rage as she watched Mitchie place a soft kiss on Shane's cheek.

"I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous." She repeatedly said to herself.

She exhaled slowly and looked away from the sickening couple to return back to the conversation at hand. Tess decided she would brush it off and not dwell on the scene infront of her. Besides wasn't it Mitchie who was pinning her to the ground in a fiery kiss just last night?

"Yeah after she had left Shane's cabin from doing god knows what." She found herself thinking.

She shook her head at herself and looked back over at the brunette. She wanted nothing more than to do go over to that table and press her lips against Mitchie's again. To Tess' surprise, Mitchie actually glanced her way for the first time that morning. Mitchie shyly smiled at her and Tess smirked at the gesture. Judging from last night, Tess knew that the brunette was anything but shy as she could nearly recall the feeling of Mitchie's lips on her neck. She looked away from the brunette and slightly ran her fingers over the hickey on her neck that was poorly concealed. And yes Ella and Peggy had surely asked where the hickey had come from and Tess simply responded by telling them not to worry about it.

-Later that night…-

"So what's been up with you lately?" Peggy asked while trying to tune her guitar on the bed.

Tess gave the girl an irritated glare and continued pulling on a pair of comfortable soffe shorts. "What do you mean _Margaret_?" The blonde snapped back.

"Whoa Tess. I just asked a simple question." Peggy said holding up her arms in defense. "Sheesh. I didn't know it was your time of the month already."

Tess rolled her eyes and pulled on a light blue spaghetti strap tank top. "Its not! And I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at…"

"Peggy means to say you've just been acting differently." Ella spoke up while choosing which nail polish she was going to use later. "Possibly a little strange."

"How so?" The blonde said slipping on her rainbows.

"Um…well you always seem kinda distant. And the hickey...you won't tell us who it came from. As friends it's our job to be concerned." Peggy replied and strummed on her guitar for a few seconds before speaking again. "And I thought friends confided in each other."

Tess sighed and sat down on her own bed. She looked at her friends who were waiting for a reply. She then looked down at her hands in her lap and nodded her head in agreement with Peggy. The two girls were the only friends she had left and she knew she could trust them. But she was nowhere near ready to admit to someone else that she had a _teensy_ crush on Mitchie Torres. "Look…I-" She tried to find the right words without disappointing her friends that had stuck by her even after all the horrible things she had done. "It means a lot that you two are worried, but don't be. When I'm ready I'll tell you guys. I just don't really think this is the right time 'cause I'm not even sure what's really going on."

Ella and Peggy nodded in understanding and decided to drop the subject for now. Tess sighed and was content that her friends wouldn't press the issue further. Once the other girls were ready, they all exited the cabin and made their way to the Music Room for the Pajama Jam.

Tess was actually looking forward to not having to perform that night since she usually performs at all possible types of Jam. Although, Peggy had asked her if she wanted to sing backup while she did her performance at the Pajama Jam. Tess had nearly fell over with laughter when she realized the girl was being serious. "Tess doesn't do backup and you should know that," was the blonde girl's response.

-

About 15 minutes into the Pajama Jam, Tess' attention was no longer on the people performing, but on the couple in the back corner of the room. And yes this couple that Tess was currently sneering at was indeed Mitchie and Shane.

"Well don't they look all cozy." Tess mumbled bitterly.

Tess caught the other girls gaze for a second before the brunette turned her attention back to her boyfriend who was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her. The blonde girl sighed almost dejectedly before whipping her head around to continue watching the performances. She really needed to find something better to do with her time rather than gaze longingly at the brunette that had a boyfriend wrapped protectively around her. She had nearly succeeded in keeping her focus on the Jam when she felt her phone began vibrating in her hand.

_meet me out back_

Confusedly, the blonde looked back to the corner that she had seen the brunette girl in moments ago and noticed that Shane was the only one standing there. She quietly told her two friends she had to go to the bathroom, before quickly and as stealthily as possible made her way down the hall. She found the backdoor and cautiously pushed it open and felt the warmth coming from the summer night. She stepped outside and recognized Mitchie who was leaning against the wall impatiently.

"Hi." The brunette whispered with a grin as she stepped closer to the blonde girl.

"Can I help you?" Tess replied crossing her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

Mitchie shrugged in response and stood almost nose to nose with Tess. Tess raked her eyes hungrily over the brunettes body and had to restrain herself from reaching out to touch her. She was wearing a pair of boxer shorts and tank top that exposed some cleavage. Mitchie noticed the look in the other girl's eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Tess asked trying desperately to tear her gaze away from the brunette's body. She felt a smile playing at her own lips when she heard the soft laughter.

"You are _silly_." Mitchie replied as if it were obvious.

The brunette reached out her hands to unfold the blonde's arms that were still crossed over her chest. Tess hesitatingly unfolded her arms and was surprised when Mitchie didn't release her hands but held them securely in her own. They stood like that for a few moments, staring into each others eyes until Mitchie's gaze fell onto the bruise on Tess' neck. Mitchie released the other girls hand and brought one up to trace along the hickey.

Tess felt herself relax with the soft caress and lightly leaned more into. "Miss me?"

"Maybe I got carried away last night..." Mitchie said completely ignoring the other girl's question.

Tess scoffed and encircled her arms around Mitchie's waist. The blonde nuzzled her face into the brunette's neck and inhaled. She nearly fainted from the pleasantly intoxicating scent that was distinctly Mitchie. Unfortunately she could also smell something else, which had to have been Shane. She growled angrily at the thought of Shane's hands on the girl in her arms. "You'll have one soon enough." Tess replied and began nibbling on the sensitive area she had discovered a few days ago.

"Oh gosh. T-tess please don't." Mitchie said through a gasp as she clutched the blonde's shoulders for support.

Tess pulled her head away from Mitchie's neck to look her in the eye. "Why? Don't want you're precious _Shane_ to see the little hickey his girlfriend received from another girl?"

Mitchie frowned in response. "You know I can't afford to have Shane see something like that."

Tess frowned also. "Oh please. That boy is oblivious to everything."

"He-he's just not aware of things sometimes…"

Tess was surprised that Mitchie was actually defending the boy while they were caught up in this intimate-ish embrace. "Whatever you say Mitchie." Tess replied pulling the girl tighter against her.

In response to being pulled closer, Mitchie wrapped her arms around the blonde girl's neck and without hesitation firmly pressed her lips against Tess'. Tess eagerly kissed Mitchie back just as hard, but not nearly as violently as the night before. There lips began moving over one another's with a hurried pace as the lip lock became more aggressive.

"Wait…so what exactly did you tell Shane you were going to do?" Tess said pulling away from the kiss worriedly. She so didn't need the drama incase Shane sent out a search party for his girlfriend.

Mitchie groaned and leaned in to kiss her again, but the blonde pulled her head back in resistance until she got an answer.

"I told him I was going to the bathroom." The brunette replied and connected her lips to Tess' once more.

"You've…been gone…a hell…of…a long time." Tess managed to say in between kisses.

"Tess can't we not talk about him right now?" Mitchie groaned slightly pulling away.

Tess shrugged and opened her mouth to reply, when Mitchie cut the talkative blonde off with her mouth and took advantage of the situation by slipping her tongue into Tess' mouth. The blonde responded by pushing her own tongue tantalizingly against the brunette's in challenge. And in seconds, both of their tongues were wildly battling against each other in attempt to dominate the other.

Mitchie ran her hands through the blonde locks roughly and judging by the moan Tess allowed to escape her lips, she didn't mind. Tess ran her hands up Mitchie's ribcage slowly and felt the girl tremble with anticipation. But Tess simply slid her hands back down to toy with the waistband of the brunette's shorts.

"Tess." Mitchie said in a breathless gasp looking at the blonde with a wide eyed expression. "What're you doing?"

Tess smirked and in response dipped her hand teasingly into the shorts which caused Mitchie to whimper. Tess watched the brunette's expression as she slipped her hand lower and Mitchie halfway shut her eyes as her breathing began to quicken. Before the blonde could get too carried away, she snatched her hand from Mitchie's shorts. The brunette let out a groan of frustration and fully opened her eyes.

"What?" Tess asked innocently and pressed a quick yet hard kiss to the other girl's lips.

"You know exactly what!" Mitchie hissed pulling away from Tess altogether.

"…hmm no?" Tess replied leaning her back against the door.

"Freakin' tease."

Tess kept the innocent look she had on her face and shrugged dramatically. "What? Did you want me to-"

"Forget it Tess!"

The blonde giggled and pulled the other girl against her to place another kiss to her lips and then her neck. "I think we should head back in." Tess muttered against the skin.

"We c-could stay out here a little while longer." Mitchie said tilting her head back as Tess began sucking on that certain spot on her neck. "Quit!"

Tess chuckled and released Mitchie and received a glare. Mitchie then attempted to lift the handle on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh oh." Mitchie whispered.

Tess looked at her with a frown. "Uh oh what?"

Mitchie gave the handle another good lift but it still didn't move. "I-uh think we're locked out here."

Tess' eyes widened in disbelief. She immediately began yanking at the door handle and shrieked when she couldn't get it to budge either. "Shit Mitchie! What did you do?!"

"Me?! You were the last one out here! _You_ let the door close!"

"How was I supposed to know it would lock?! You should have been making sure the door wouldn't do something this dumb since you planned this rendezvous."

Mitchie glared in response and pulled out her cell phone.

"Shane…yeah I'm fine…Well not really…I'm locked outside thanks to Tess."

Tess glared just as hard back.

"No she didn't purposely lock me out here. She's out here, too…look I'll explain later just come and open the door!" And with that Mitchie ended the call.

"Well this has been fun." Tess said sarcastically.

Mitchie laughed slightly which caused the blonde to look at her strangely. "You might want to fix your…uh sex hair there Tess." Mitchie whispered grinning.

Tess stuck out her tongue at the other girl and quickly ran her fingers through her own hair in attempt to fix it. "Better?"

Mitchie let out another chuckle and gave her a thumbs up. Tess rolled her eyes and leaned back against the door impatiently. She glanced at the brunette's lips which were slightly red and swollen from the kissing they had done. She wanted to kiss her again before "Shane the Hero" made his appearance. So as quickly as possible, Tess grabbed Mitchie's arm and pulled her roughly up against her.

"Hey I'm not just some doll you can-"

Not bothering to let her finish the sentence, Tess brought her lips to the other girls in a harsh kiss. Tess then began to nibble on the bottom lip and ran her tongue slowly across it. "I believe I have developed an unhealthy addiction to kissing this girl." Tess thought to herself as their tongues met for umpteenth time.

But just before they could really get in to it, the door behind them was brutally pushed open, which shoved both girls to the ground. "I swear I'll kill that boy." Tess stated to herself as she hastily climbed off of the brunette and helped her to her feet. Shane came around the door and looked at the two girls with a confused look.

"You girls ok?" He asked opening the door wider to let them in.

"Just peachy." Tess mumbled and quickly passed by the boy. She blew Mitchie a quick kiss and tossed her a wink before disappearing around the corner.

"Thanks." Mitchie replied and walked down the hallway with Shane tagging along.

"So what exactly were you and Tess doing locked outside?" Shane questioned and peered over at his girlfriend.

"On my way back from the bathroom, I heard banging from the door leading outside. So I went over to open it and I guess as the same time I had pushed it with such force, she had pulled just as hard and I fell outside and the door closed, locking both of us out. And then we got into an argument…and blah blah blah. And then I called you." Mitchie said and managed to say this while looking directly at him.

Shane seemed pretty convinced so he smiled sympathetically and draped and arm over her shoulders.

"Well I guess I got out there just in time before you two could kill each other right?" Shane said with a laugh.

Mitchie smiled uneasily and nodded as they joined the rest of the campers back in the room.

A/N: Well I feel pretty bleh about this chapter. But I really was in a writing mood. And I nearly got carried away with the Mess scene. hehe woops…Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well after the long wait...here's Chapter Eight!The rhyming wasn't intentional...But anyway I hope you all like it and don't find it disappointing...and if you do then thats ok, too.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chapter 8

Mitchie became more irritable whenever she was around Shane. Even though they had been in a relationship for nearly a year now, the spark that their relationship once had was nearly gone. Sure Mitchie had herself to blame for that because she put less effort into the relationship…due to the fact her time was consumed with cheating on the popstar…with Tess Tyler. If someone had told Mitchie Torres last summer to not even bother to get into a relationship with the famous Shane Grey all because she would just end up cheating on him with a girl, Mitchie would of course laughed in their face for about five minutes.

It was a few days after the Pajama Jam and the brunette decided to sit that night's activity out because "she wasn't feeling well". Of course Shane had insisted that he stay with her to make sure she was alright, but after about 15 minutes of arguing she got him to leave her alone. The brunette was lying in her camp bed listening to her iPod, drowning in her own thoughts about the situation she had gotten herself in. She couldn't understand why everything was so complicated. Why couldn't she love Shane like everyone expected her to? Why did she enjoy being with Tess over her own boyfriend? Sometimes she wasn't exactly pleased that she had gotten herself involved with the blonde girl and she was sure that feeling was mutual. But at the same time she found Tess alluring and just so different from herself that she couldn't help but like the blonde girl.

"Maybe opposites really do attract." Mitchie thought aloud and then rolled her eyes. "Ugh that's so cliché it's not even funny!"

She clenched her eyes shut when Crush by David Archuleta began playing on her iPod.

"I officially hate the shuffle option on this thing now." Mitchie declared glaring at the music player.

As much as she wanted to press the next button, she decided to let the song play and thought back to last night when she and Tess had a semi-serious conversation.

**Flashback**

**Mitchie made her way towards the docks with a blanket wrapped snuggly around her body and was finding it increasingly hard to walk in the dark without stumbling over random rocks. After tripping over another rock and nearly losing her balance, she cursed up a storm before reaching the docks. She saw the blonde girl that she was meeting with her legs dangling over the edge of the dock as she approached her. **

"**Make it down here alright?" Tess inquired while slightly turning her head towards the brunette with a small grin. "I liked your colorful choice of words."**

**Mitchie chuckled and shrugged and sat next to her…friend? Secret lover? Whatever. **

"**Yeah? Well I had a nice trip." Mitchie replied and flashed the blonde a cheesy grin. **

**Tess chuckled and shook her head. "Sounded like it." Tess retorted and turned her head back towards the lake. **

**They sat quietly for a few moments, both girls lost in their own thoughts. **

"**So…" Mitchie said.**

"**Oh…sorry. The silence was completely superfluous." Tess said gaining a strange look from the brunette. "What?"**

"**Superfluous? That's a pretty big word Tess." Mitchie said with a small laugh.**

"**I have a very extensive vocabulary thank you very much." **

**Mitchie laughed again and gained a glare from the blonde. "Anyway…what did you have me drag myself out of my warm bed for at 12:34 AM?" **

"**Well first." Tess said gently cupping the girls face and then leaned over to the capture Mitchie's lips in a kiss. **

**Mitchie couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Unlike the other kisses they had, this one was actually tender and slow. Mitchie placed her own hands over Tess' letting the blanket she was holding slip off and she scooted closer to the blonde. They continued kissing for a few more seconds before Tess pulled away.**

"**I haven't gotten to do that all day." Tess whispered with a sad smile.**

**Mitchie returned the smile and held Tess' hands between their bodies. Mitchie's heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she was staring into the other girl's blue eyes. Something had quickly changed between them and a part of Mitchie was feeling complete and utter dread while the other part felt extremely elated. **

"**I like you Mitchie." Tess bluntly stated. "Like a lot."**

**Mitchie's cheeks were becoming redder by the second, but she couldn't help the smile that spread on her lips with Tess' confession. Mitchie was having an inner battle with herself as she sat there with that goofy grin on her face. The serious look Tess had on her face was telling Mitchie that the blonde wasn't joking around. Even though the blonde was pretty good a hiding her emotions, which scared Mitchie, she somehow believed her words.**

"**Mitchie?" The blonde girl said placing her hand on the brunette's warm cheek. "Can you say something?" She tried again while her thumb drew circles on Mitchie's cheek.**

**Mitchie's eyes slipped shut and she leaned her head into the girls gently caress. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She knew exactly what she wanted to say to the blonde, but she was terrified. If she were to tell the girl that she just so happened reciprocated the blonde's feelings, matters would get even more complicated. She opened her eyes and was about to talk until Tess immediately cut her off.**

"**Look I'm not gonna ask you to tell me you feel the same way, because I'm sure you don't. But I just don't go around telling people I like them…or hooking up with girls for that matter, but still you could at least say **_**something.**_**" Tess began rambling. "And I understand if you hate me now cause I know neither one of us wanted to start-"**

**Mitchie placed her finger to the blonde's lips to end the girl's babbling. The blonde sighed in response and Mitchie removed her finger. "Done?" Mitchie asked with a grin and the blonde nodded. **

**Tess was cute when she babbled…which was extremely rare. **

"**Tess I don't hate you." The blonde looked relieved to hear this. "I-uh like you, too." **

**The blonde girl looked down at her lap with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. Well this was new. A shy Tess? Who would've thought? **

**Mitchie placed her hand under Tess' chin and tip her head up to lock eyes with her. "I mean it Tess. I really **_**really**_** like you." **

**Both girls grinned at one another and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away from the kiss, Mitchie brushed some stray hairs behind the other girl's ear and pecked her on her lips.**

"**I hate Shane." Tess stated pulling away from the brunette altogether. She gazed up at the moon and sighed. "If he wasn't in the picture I could have you all to myself."**

**Mitchie was at lost with what to do. She liked Tess…a lot. And Tess happened to feel the same way. But she had a boyfriend that she still cared for, but her relationship with Shane paled in comparison to what she had with Tess. But what exactly did she have with Tess? They weren't in a relationship. They couldn't even be called friends with benefits because they weren't exactly friends. **

"**I don't want anyone to get hurt and I know it's gonna happen." Mitchie whispered looking in the same direction Tess was. **

"**I'm not gonna ask you to choose Mitchie. Even though being a selfish bitch is in my nature, I'll spare you the bitchiness tonight." Tess replied briefly glancing at the brunette with a smile.**

"**Gee thanks Tess." Mitchie replied slightly smiling. **

"**Don't mention it." Tess said with a wink. **

"**This feeling…it's different. I don't feel it with Shane. It's kinda scary." Mitchie said linking her fingers with Tess'. **

"**But at the same time amazing?" **

**Mitchie nodded enthusiastically, glad that the other girl understood what she was feeling. **

"**I'm glad we had this talk Tess." **

"**Me too." Tess replied lying down on her back.**

"**Um Tess?" Mitchie hesitantly asked after a couple of minutes of silence. **

"**Yeah?" **

"**Can we like you know cuddle?" Mitchie asked looking anywhere but the other girls eyes. "I mean I know it's not really our thing and-"**

"**Come here." Tess interrupted motioning for the girl to lie down with her.**

**Smiling, Mitchie obliged and lied down and snuggly put her front to Tess' side and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. She draped her arm over Tess' stomach and sighed contently. Tess then reached over Mitchie and brought the blanket over them. **

"**Mmm…you're comfortable." Mitchie whispered with a giggle. **

"**Enjoy it while you can. Cause this is a rare Tess Tyler cuddle moment." The blonde replied flippantly. **

"**Well I'll make the best of it then." Mitchie retorted. "So Tess tell me about yourself. I know you, but I don't really **_**know**_** you."**

**The blonde chuckled. "Well let's see…"**

**End Flashback**

Mitchie groaned with frustration and turned over on her side. She was tired of feeling like this and the guilt had been keeping her up at night. Shane didn't deserve to be treated the way she was treating him. She was feeling quite apprehensive about possibly liking Tess more than her own boyfriend. So what would happen if she dumped Shane to be with Tess? Well for one Mitchie's and Tess' lives and careers would be over. With the events that took place at Camp Rock last summer, Mitchie should've already come to terms with not caring what other people think but this was bigger than some lie she had made up last year. But a relationship with another girl could turn everyone against her. Well except Caitlyn, who said she was cool with it, but besides that…other people who didn't even know her would judge her. And her parents…what the hell would her parents do?

"Throw me out for being some lesbian freak probably." Mitchie gloomily muttered to herself. "And I'm not even a lesbian. I just happen to like this one girl…"

"What's this about being a lesbian?"

Mitchie shot up in her bed looking in the direction of the voice. Her parasympathetic nervous system began kicking in to calm her down when she noticed it was only Caitlyn.

"You scared the crap out of me! Can you not knock?" Mitchie said removing her earphones.

"This is my cabin, too you know." Caitlyn said shutting the door behind her and made her way over to her own bed. "But then again I guess I should of knocked incase you were in here having a conversation with yourself."

"I wasn't." Mitchie said defensively.

"Or…EW what if I had walked in on you and Tess doing the nasty?!" Caitlyn shouted and covered her face with her hands and tried to shake the image out of her head. "From now on I will knock then."

Mitchie rolled her eyes at her friend. "So how was the uh…whatever Jam that was?" Mitchie asked through a yawn.

Caitlyn also unwilling yawned before she could get a reply out. "Oh fantastic of course." Caitlyn replied sarcastically. "How was being sick?"

Mitchie shrugged. "It was alright. I got to reflect a little. Liking girls doesn't make me a lesbian right? I mean if I just like one girl."

Caitlyn chuckled and shrugged. "Who knows. Labels you must worry not."

"Um…thanks Yoda."

"No problem." Caitlyn laughed. "But seriously…just go with what you feel is right. And don't let anyone tell you different."

With that said, Mitchie practically tackled her friend and hugged her. "What would I do without a friend like you?"

Caitlyn scoffed. "You'd be so pitiful."

Mitchie laughed and pulled away from the hug to sit beside her. "But really thank you."

"You're welcome." Caitlyn said with a simple shrug of her shoulders. "Now let's go get some icecream!"

Caitlyn hopped off of the bed and sprinted to the door. When she didn't hear footsteps behind her Caitlyn turned around and noticed the distant look in the other brunette's eyes.

"Mitchie everything's gonna be ok." Caitlyn said reassuringly.

Mitchie nodded and slightly smiled before standing up to follow her friend out the door. As the two girls were racing each other Mitchie allowed herself, if only momentarily, to really believe everything would be ok.

A/N: Hmm…does this seem sentimental or what? Haha. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys. I'm thinking only about two more chapters of this story until it's finished. And again sorry for the excruciatingly long wait for an update. I seem to be rhyming a lot lately. I think has to do with how much disney I've been watching...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I really do take awhile to update, huh? Eh I might give this chapter a R-ish rating for a particular part...but I don't think changing the rating of the whole story is necessary. Well I hope you guys like it and if not review anyway.

Chapter 9

Camp Rock was beginning to wind down to the final week and the final week meant Final Jam. The campers that would be taking part in Final Jam were all preoccupied with putting the finishing touches on their performances. Some could even be seen running frantically around the camp grounds due to their increased anxiety.

Even though Mitchie wasn't prohibited from performing this year she wasn't that excited for the Final Jam. She still wasn't even sure if she was going to perform at all actually. She had a lot more things occupying her mind lately. Connect 3 would be judging again and the winner would of course get the chance to record a song with them. Shane insisted that he sing a duet with Mitchie that was actually planned this year. It was a great idea because the two sounded excellent together but Mitchie wasn't exactly sure if she would be into singing with Shane like she had been before…

Mitchie had a song in mind that she could consider singing. She had worked on it with Tess and with Caitlyn's help it could be perfected by the end of the week. But that was still_ if _she decided to perform at Final Jam. She looked down at the words scribbled in her song book and began singing the lyrics to herself.

**She was giving the world  
****So much that she couldn't see  
****And she needed someone  
****To show her who she could be  
****And she tried to survive  
****Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
****But I needed you to believe**

"That sounds pretty good."

Mitchie looked up from the book over at Caitlyn as she sat down on her bed and opened her laptop.

"Thanks." Mitchie replied blushing. "Me and Tess kinda wrote this together."

Caitlyn looked up from her laptop with a raised eyebrow. "So when will my assistance be needed?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking that maybe Tess should sing it herself." Mitchie said looking back down at the small yellow song book.

"Why not sing it together?" Caitlyn suggested.

Mitchie sighed. "Well I already told Shane I wouldn't do a duet with him and I don't think it would be appropriate if me and Tess sang together."

"Why do you say that?"

"People might get the wrong idea…" Mitchie said before flipping open her vibrating cell phone.

_so we singing our song together or what?_

Mitchie read the new text message from her and almost allowed herself to smile at the word _our_.

"But it wouldn't be the _wrong_ idea…more like the right one." Caitlyn replied and noticed that the other brunette was barely paying attention to what she was saying.

_i think it would be better for u to sing it_

_but i wanna sing with you :(_

_im not singing. i might work lights or something_

_mitchie this isnt funny._

Mitchie chuckled and Caitlyn looked at her confusedly.

"Tess wants me to sing with her." Mitchie said.

"And you should." Caitlyn retorted and continued what she was doing on her laptop.

_tess the answer is still no_

_can i come over_

_to…?_

_persuade you ;)_

_caitlyn is here_

_well kick her out!_

_tess i cant just throw her out of our cabin_

_:( come over here then. im lonely_

_if i go over there we are ONLY workin on the song_

_yeah sure. hurry over here!_

Mitchie hesitatingly got up from her bed, grabbed her song book and slowly slid her feet in to her Rainbows. She hadn't seen Tess in a few days but she didn't want to get to the blonde's cabin and end up getting sidetracked by Tess and her seductive habits. Mitchie shook her head at the few dirty thoughts that had gone through her mind at the thought of being alone with Tess again.

"Um…I'm going to Tess' to work on the song." Mitchie said her hand already on the doorknob with her back to Caitlyn.

She heard some sort of snort sound and glanced over her shoulder at the other brunette and sure enough Caitlyn gave her a skeptical look.

"_Right_…well have fun." Caitlyn said smirking slightly.

"Caitlyn you perv! I'm ju-" But Mitchie didn't bother to finish her sentence, she simply shook her head again and then left.

-

Although Mitchie really wanted to see Tess, she kept a slow pace as she made her way toward the blonde's cabin. She sighed repeatedly to herself and kept her eyes focused on the ground. She didn't even notice the sound of her name being called until a pair of hands had firmly grasped her shoulders to keep her from moving. She jerked her head up to look at the person and realized Shane was the one in front of her. Concern was written all over his face and Mitchie could only muster a halfhearted smile.

"Now that I have your attention…" Shane slightly teased.

"Sorry I was in my own little world." Mitchie replied shaking her head at herself.

"As usual." Shane said with a chuckle. "I was just going to see you." He said moving his hands from her shoulders to gently rub her arms.

"Oh…" Mitchie said softly glancing back down at the ground.

"Where are you off to?" He asked dropping his hands from her arms.

She hesitated for a few seconds before lifting her head. "I'm going to help Ella and Peggy with their Final Jam stuff." She replied not being able to look him directly in the eyes.

"Ok. Do you guys want my help?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck rather awkwardly.

"No! Uh I mean no…you're a judge. You're not allowed to help the participants." Mitchie said meeting her boyfriend's eyes.

He opened his mouth but then closed it abruptly. He nodded his head in understanding and shrugged. "You have a point. Well just call me when you're done so we can chill." He said and leaned down to quickly kiss her on the cheek.

She nodded and flashed him a small smile before swiftly stepping around him. When she was about 10 steps away from him she glanced over her shoulder and noticed he was standing in the same spot but watching her as she walked off. The look on his face was one Mitchie had never seen him wear before and it nearly gave her chills. She shrugged off the look and continued on her way to Tess' cabin praying that the look Shane had given her wasn't a look of suspicion.

-

As soon as Mitchie had placed a foot on the stairs that led up to the cabin, the door had flung open. Mitchie nearly yelped in surprise but caught herself as she saw Tess leaning against the door frame with an annoyed expression.

"Took you long enough." The blonde griped as Mitchie continued up the stairs.

Mitchie merely shrugged and brushed past her. She heard the door shut as she mad her way over to sit on Tess' bed. Just as she had gotten to the middle of the room she felt a hand on her arm. Hesitantly she turned to face the blonde girl who was giving her an impatient look.

"No 'how are you Tess?' Or 'hey how've you been the past few days?'" Tess said releasing her hold on Mitchie's arm to fold her own over her chest.

Mitchie could barely believe Tess could be so unbelievably self-centered at a time like this. "I mean it's not like I've been stressed lately. And it's definitely not like our secret has been eating away at me every night. So I'm good thanks for asking darling." The brunette thought bitterly to herself.

"Right…How are you Tess? How've you been the past few days?" Mitchie replied with a clearly irritated tone.

"Cranky much?" Tess countered raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Mitchie practically growled through her teeth and went to sit on the blonde's bed. She sat the song book on the nightstand, well practically slammed it down on the nightstand. She was beginning to wonder if Tess was really worth all the trouble.

Tess watched her for a moment before a sudden realization dawned on her. She really could be a dumb blonde sometimes.

"I'm sorry." Tess whispered sitting next to the brunette and grasped both of her hands.

"For?" Mitchie knew what she was apologizing for, but she wanted the satisfaction of hearing her say it.

"The way I just acted." Tess sighed and shook her head at herself. "I should understand that you have a lot of stuff on your mind right now. But I let my selfishness get the best of me for a second."

"Yeah that happens a lot." Mitchie retorted playfully.

Tess smiled and swatted at the brunette's arm in a lighthearted manner. Mitchie grinned and leaned over to peck the blonde quickly on the lips. "Who am I trying to kid? Tess is totally worth it. Even if she can be extremely egocentric…" The brunette thought to herself.

"I'm getting a little better though right?" Tess asked brushing her lips against the shell of the other girl's ear.

Mitchie nodded absentmindedly to the question and unconsciously moved closer to the blonde. Tess smirked and began kissing down the side of her neck to her partially exposed shoulder.

"Uh T-Tess we're supposed to be-"

"Taking each others clothes off?" Tess said kissing back up her neck before flicking her tongue over a certain spot.

"I-I…" Mitchie started but the rest was cut off by an involuntary moan that escaped her mouth once Tess began sucking on that spot.

"You were saying?" Tess muttered against the other girl's neck before sucking a bit more aggressively.

Another moan slipped from Mitchie's mouth as she felt Tess' hand inch up her thigh.

"Tess…stop." Mitchie said breathlessly and managed to put some space between them.

Tess blushed and slightly chuckled. "Sorry. I forgot about the song."

Mitchie rolled her eyes at the girl and picked up the little yellow book from the nightstand.

-

It had nearly been 20 minutes since the two girls began working on the song and Mitchie noticed that Tess was becoming increasingly distracted. Mitchie would frequently have to repeat herself or wave a hand in front of the dazed expression on Tess' face. While the brunette was midway through a sentence, Tess' lips had at first gently connected with hers. Tess slowly leaned back to gauge the look on the other girl's face. Mitchie looked perplexed to say the least.

"Well that was random." Mitchie said tilting her head to the side a little.

"You should know by now that I can be a very random person Mitchie." Tess replied and kissed the tip of Mitchie's nose.

Mitchie blushed at the gesture and nodded in agreement with the statement. Before she could get a word in, Tess' lips were on hers again. Tess added more pressure to the other girls lips this time and pushed her back onto the bed. Mitchie complied automatically and lied back against the bed as Tess swiftly straddled her hips without breaking the lip lock. Tess' hands began playing with the hem of Mitchie's shirt and she pulled away from the kiss to look down at Mitchie.

Mitchie felt a blush creeping in to her face again but sat up slightly to pull her shirt over her head to reveal a simple black bra. Hastily the blonde yanked her own shirt over her head and tossed the shirt aside. At this point Mitchie didn't care about the song they were supposed to be working on nor could she even remember the title of it for that matter as she took in the sight of the blonde in a pink laced bra. Tess leaned down to capture the other girl's lips and gently rested her body against Mitchie's to finally have some skin-to-skin contact. Mitchie sighed and ran her hands up and down the blonde's back. Tess nibbled on Mitchie's bottom lip before pushing her tongue passed her lips in to her mouth. Mitchie responded by at first lightly brushing her own tongue against Tess' and a little more roughly as the pace of the kiss sped up.

A few moments later, Tess nipped and licked her way from Mitchie's lips to her collarbone. She continued a little ways further until she reached the black bra. Tess then tantalizingly dipped her tongue in the valley of her breasts. Mitchie arched her back in to the girl on top of her and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Tess' hand glided up the side of the brunette's body, causing goosebumps to form on the skin. She gently cupped Mitchie's right breast and the light touch elicited a loud moan from the girl underneath her. Impatiently, Tess pushed the bra up enough to fully expose the girl's breasts before she shifted her head to capture the brunette's left nipple in her mouth.

"Tess…" Mitchie gasped and clutched at the blonde's hair.

Tess couldn't help but somewhat smirk at the sounds she was causing the girl to make. Since she had never done this to a girl she was pleased to know Mitchie was enjoying it. She switched her mouth over to the right nipple, not wanting to leave it neglected. After awhile Tess removed her mouth but then caught Mitchie's lips in a lip bruising kiss which made both girls moan. Tess then pulled away from the other girl's mouth to sit up. Mitchie sat up also and not bothering with the clasps simply yanked the bra over her own head. Tess grinned with approval and unhooked her own bra and without hesitation Mitchie brought her hands up to cup them. Tess let out a throaty moan as Mitchie began rolling her nipples with her fingers.

Even though Tess was more than enjoying what Mitchie was doing, she had to remember that right now Tess was on top and in control. With that, Tess managed to grab the girl's wrists and push her back on to the bed. Tess' hands traveled back down the brunette's body, stopping to playfully squeeze her breast before continuing to the waistband of Mitchie's soffe shorts. Tess gripped the bottom of the shorts and began tugging them down and just as Mitchie began lifting her hips for the shorts to come down the door to the cabin had flung open.

"What the hell is going on?!" A male voice bellowed from the doorway.

Both girls' heads snapped towards the entrance to the cabin and Mitchie was mortified, but probably not nearly as mortified as her boyfriend who was standing in the doorway with a furious expression on his face. Tess quickly rolled off of Mitchie and they yanked the sheets to try to cover themselves.

"Shane I-" Mitchie tried to say but was cut off.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing this. That-that I didn't just walk in on my own girlfriend with another girl." The popstar said shaking his head.

"Shane plea-" Mitchie tried again but failed.

"You both are disgusting." Shane said turning on his heel to leave and slammed the door shut behind him.

Mitchie sat for a few minutes staring at the door in disbelief. Mitchie buried her head in her hands and shook her head furiously.

"Mitchie?" Tess said cautiously. She hesitatingly reached out to touch the girls arm, but the brunette recoiled and lifted her head to glare at the blonde. "Look Mitchie-"

But Mitchie didn't bother to listen to what the girl had to say as she hurriedly got out of the bed and searched for her bra and shirt. Once she had fully dressed she left the cabin without looking back.

-

"Shane! Shane!" Mitchie shouted sprinting as fast as she could in flip-flops.

The popstar that she had almost caught up with didn't bother to turn around and kept walking toward his cabin.

"Shane! Please!" Mitchie said grabbing his arm for him to stop.

He simply shrugged her hand off but turned around to face her. His eyes were practically ablaze as he glared at her.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" Shane snarled, his gaze unwavering.

"I'm so sorry Shane! I didn't mean for things to happen like this." Mitchie said as a few unshed tears began to fall from her eyes.

"How long?" Mitchie was quiet for awhile and this seemed to infuriate the popstar even more. "How long?!" He shouted.

"A f-few weeks." Mitchie admitted.

"We'd been together almost a year and then you go sneaking around fuc-"

"No Shane it's not like that!"

"Oh really? Care to explain what it was I saw you two doing in the bed?"

"We-we-"

"What? You two were what? Having sex?! Getting ready to have sex?!" He said still shouting. "Either way I still caught you. And disgusted really doesn't even begin to describe what I feel right now." Mitchie slightly flinched as the tone of his voice washed over her body. "You know I felt skeptical as I watched you enter that cabin. I ran into Ella and Peggy before I got to you and they said they were going to hangout with Jason and Barron. But I decided to not thinking anything about it because I thought I could trust you. So I went to chill with Nate and then we ran into them at the mess hall and I couldn't help but get suspicious. So as I'm heading up the stairs of _her _cabin, I think to myself 'I should trust Mitchie'. Man how stupid was I?"

"Shane-"

"You know what people will say when they find out you're a-a lesbian?" Shane practically hissed the world 'lesbian'.

"I'm not a lesbian Shane!" Mitchie shouted beginning to cry even more.

But Shane chose to ignore the comment and continued on his rant. "Your music career will be done. _Everyone_ in the music business will shun you because of the freak you are."

"I'm not a freak!" Mitchie practically screamed now frustrated with the harsh words coming out of the popstars mouth. "Tess-she means nothing to me!"

And with that said Shane smirked. Mitchie looked at him confusedly and noticed he was looking over her shoulder.

"So I mean nothing to you Mitchie?" Tess said barely above a whisper.

Mitchie whirled around and sure enough Tess Tyler was standing a few feet away. The blonde's eyes were bright with unshed tears and she was clutching the yellow song book tightly to her chest.

"Tess, wait!" Mitchie called after the blonde who was practically running back up the hill.

Shane laughed bitterly and began backing away from the brunette. "Oh and we're most definitely through." The popstar said and Mitchie slowly turned to watch him walk away. Mitchie shook her head not believing how many horrible things could happen in the span of 10 minutes. She wiped at her eyes furiously and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

-

Mitchie arrived at a seemingly good time since the workers appeared to be on break or something.

"Mom?" Mitchie called out hoarsely.

"Oh hey Mitchie! I was just getting ready to go on br-Oh my goodness what happened to you?!" Connie Torres asked rushing over to her daughter.

Mitchie managed a small smile before her a tear fell from her eyes. But then another fell and soon they were streaming down her face as she sobbed uncontrollably as her mother hugged tightly.

It was awhile before Mitchie could manage to stop crying and when she did her mother released her from the hug.

"Talk to me Mitchie." Connie Torres pleaded with her daughter as she sat the teen in a seat and followed suit.

"Shane broke up with me." Mitchie whispered.

"What? Why?" Mrs. Torres asked clearly shocked.

"He-I-…well." Mitchie fumbled for the words to say. There wasn't really any easy way to say it so she might as well tell it like it is. "He walked in on me and Tess…"

Connie now looked lost. "I don't understand. What does Tess have to do with Shane breaking up you honey?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "He walked in on me and Tess in her cabin. On her bed. Not exactly having a conversation."

Connie let the words sink in and she sat silently for awhile evidently dumbfounded. "So you mean to say…that you and the Tess Tyler girl were caught in bed…together?"

Mitchie nodded and looked away from her mother's gaze. "Do you hate me?" Mitchie asked cautiously looking up at her mother's face.

Connie smiled and pulled her daughter into another hug. "Of course I don't hate you Mitchie! I'm your mother and I'll always love you no matter what."

Mitchie smiled and pulled back from the hug. "I'm glad to hear that mom."

"But now tell me about this Tess situation."

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't want me either now."

"Do you really like this girl?" Connie asked her face now serious.

"Yes. But-"

"No buts young lady. You just need to tell her how you feel."

"She's not going to talk to me…"

"If you really like Tess then you need to fight for her Mitchie."

-

As Final Jam drew closer, Mitchie's depression seemed to get worse. Although Mitchie persistently called Tess, the blonde never returned her phone calls. When they were in the mess hall, Tess never looked in her direction nor acknowledged her if they passed each other anywhere on the grounds. Shane was the same way but he told her to her face in public to never talk to him again.

The next couple of days passed painfully slow for Mitchie. The dreary state she was in caused her friends to keep their distance. But that was mostly because she told everyone who asked her what happened with Shane to mind their business. The only person, besides her mom, that really knew what was causing Mitchie such despair was Caitlyn. Everyone else just had to believe it was because of Shane dumping her.

The interesting thing was that Caitlyn had gotten a call from Tess asking for help with the song. Caitlyn had of course asked Mitchie what she should do, and Mitchie simply replied, "Help her. I told her to sing it anyway." Caitlyn was hesitant at first, but after a few more annoying calls from the blonde she reluctantly agreed.

According to Caitlyn, the song actually turned out really good and Mitchie smiled for the first time that week. She truly was happy the song worked out for Tess, and even though Mitchie didn't want to be cocky, their song could possibly win. But then reality hit her as she remember Shane would be a judge and he would without a doubt make sure she wouldn't win.

-

The night of Final Jam was pretty hectic as there seemed to be an endless amount of performers. Mitchie rather enjoyed not having to deal with the pressure of performing and getting the chance to chill in the front row with Caitlyn. Her mood was slightly lifted also because she would get to go home the next day and leave all the Camp Rock drama behind her.

Mitchie peered around the curtains from where she was standing and could see that Tess would be going on next. She was surprised to see the blonde dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt with an acoustic guitar strapped over her shoulder. From where she was Mitchie could see the blonde nervously wringing her hands and pacing back and forth. The brunette girl frowned at that because she knew Tess would do well because she was a great singer. And it's not like Shane could really do anything while she was performing, unless he was a _complete_ jackass and wanted to announce what happened to everyone in the middle of her performance. But Mitchie knew that was highly unlikely.

A few minutes later Tess' name had been called and called…and called a few more times, but still no Tess.

"I think you need to go get her." Caitlyn yelled over the rioting impatient campers.

Mitchie hesitated, but nodded and made her way through the crowd as quickly as possible. Once she made her way backstage, she found the blonde girl sitting on a set of stairs and cautiously approached the distraught looking girl.

"Hey." Mitchie said softly and sat next to the blonde.

Tess glanced at her and smiled slightly. "Hi."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking."

"About…?"

"Whether or not I'm going to go through with this, my mom…and you." Tess replied averting her gaze.

"Tess, you can do this. And your mom is waiting for you to get out there." Mitchie replied. "Along with the rest of Camp Rock that is now acting like a class of second graders."

"What about you?" Tess asked meeting the brunette's eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?" Mitchie said with a shrug.

"What if I make a fool of myself like last year Mitchie?" Tess groaned glancing down at her lap.

Mitchie gently cupped Tess chin with her hand and tilted the blonde's head up to catch her gaze. "You won't. I know you won't."

Tess frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. Now get your butt out there!" Mitchie said placing a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Only if you sing with me." Tess said standing up and holding out her hand for the brunette.

Mitchie sat for a few seconds contemplating if she should sing or not. But the nearly pleading look the blonde was giving her was enough to make her say yes.

Brown seemed slightly peeved when he saw Tess and was surely enough about to have some type of objection to her performing then, but Mitchie began speaking before he could get a word in.

"We're here and ready to go Brown."

"I didn't know you-"

"Last minute entry." Mitchie quickly said.

Brown was silent for awhile before he nodded his head and ushered them both to the stage.

They both went to center stage and Mitchie looked over at the blonde who was chewing her bottom lip restlessly. Mitchie reached out her hand and gave the other girl's hand a soft squeeze and warm smile hoping to ease the blonde. Tess smiled in return and nodded. The music began playing and she began strumming on the guitar before she started singing.

**She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be**

Tess looked over at Mitchie as she sang sing this part and gave her a wink.

**And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe**

You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da daa

Mitchie's gaze never left Tess' as she began singing her part of the song.

**She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play**

And she tried to survive  
Living a life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find home

Both girls smiled at each other as they began singing the chorus.

**You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide**

Both girls began walking away from one another as Mitchie began singing her solo part.

**She was scared  
Unprepared  
Lost in the dark  
Falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We´re gonna be alright  
(We´re gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when  
Two worlds collide**

The two girls met at the center of the stage again, clearly absorbed in the song and each others presence.

**You had your dreams  
I had mine  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da da da daa**

You had your dreams  
I had mine  
(You had your dreams)  
(I had mine)  
You had your fears  
I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide

The crowd erupted into a loud applause which seemed so distant to two girls on stage. But quickly they snapped out of their trance and held hands to take a bow before exiting the stage still holding hands.

"So was this some type of plan to get me to sing with you?" Mitchie questioned raising a brow at the blonde who sat the guitar down on a table.

Tess gasped in mock surprise. "How did you know?!"

Mitchie chuckled and shrugged, glancing down at her feet. "So are we ok?" The brunette asked timidly after a few minutes of silence.

Tess sighed and placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "What you said the other day, about me meaning nothing to you, really hurt."

"Tess I didn't mean it! I was so out of my mind when I said that." Mitchie quickly replied.

Tess released her hold on Mitchie's shoulders with a weak smile. "We can't be together and you know it."

Mitchie felt her heart breaking with each word the blonde said. "We can be together! No one is stopping us!"

Tess shook her head. "Look let's just put everything in the past. We can't make this work Mitchie."

"Put everything in the past?! I can't. I won't!" Mitchie was frustrated as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Please Mitchie. Don't make this harder than it is." Tess whispered and with that she grabbed her guitar and left.

A/N: I'm curious to know what you guys think of this chapter..so don't hesitate to review or PM or w/e. The song is Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato and I kinda thought it fit well with them, even though the song is supposed to be about friendship... Anyway I just wanted to get this up before tomorrow even though its like 12am now and I still have so much homework to do. Haha oh well an awesome birthday present would be some reviews to come home to tomorrow. :D I should have the final chapter up by the end of this month.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**We can't be together and you know it.**_

It had been a week since the day of Final Jam and those words were still ringing ever so clearly in Mitchie's head. Even though Mitchie had been busy recording, writing, and getting ready for her first music video, nothing could keep her mind distracted long enough to not think about Tess Tyler. Mitchie didn't bother to try to get in touch with the blonde girl, already knowing her attempts were pointless.

_**We can't make this work Mitchie.**_

She was willing to put everything she had in to the relationship so why couldn't Tess do the same? Was Tess really evil enough to take Mitchie's heart and then crush it in her bare hands? Mitchie couldn't help but wonder if it was some sort of game to Tess and if she was sitting on some private island laughing herself to tears telling the story to her friends.

A phone could be heard ringing in the distance, but this didn't register in Mitchie's mind as her thoughts were plagued by memories of Tess Tyler. Connie Torres suggested talking about it, but Mitchie wouldn't have that. She would just give her mother the darkest glare she could muster before mumbling, "There's nothing to talk about." Sure her mother was trying to help, but Mitchie didn't want to have to _talk _about Tess. Thinking about her was painful enough.

A loud knocking on the door managed to pull the brunette from her depressing thoughts and she sat up on the all too comfortable bed she managed to bury herself in.

"Yes?" Mitchie said, her voice slightly hoarse from crying a few hours before.

"Ms. Torres, the limo is ready to take you to the studio again." A rather monotone voice said from the other side of the door.

Mitchie groaned and threw the comforter back over her head. She wanted to scream with frustration. She wasn't in the mood to record again for the 3rd time that day. She just wanted to lie in bed for another few hours…or the rest of the day.

"Mitchie Torres! You get out of that bed right now!" It was Connie's voice this time. "You've been moping around enough today!"

So much for her mom trying to help. Mitchie pulled herself out of bed and grudgingly made her way across her suite to grab her purse and shoes. She pulled the door open and found her mother standing impatiently with her hands on her hips and a scowl etched on her face. Connie opened her mouth to say something but stopped when her daughter walked around her to head to the elevator.

Once the elevator had reach the lobby level, Mitchie and her mother quickly maneuvered through the lobby and out the revolving doors. As soon as Mitchie had stepped a foot onto the concrete, a photo was snapped and hundreds more followed. She was thankful for the dark sunglasses that sat securely on her face. The last thing she wanted to see was herself on the internet with red puffy eyes from crying. She gripped her mother's hand as they squeezed through the mass of reporters and photographers. Even with her body guard who happened to be twice the size of Mitchie and Connie put together it was still a challenge to get to the limo. The limo driver held the door open and the two Torres women slid into the vehicle.

Mitchie settled herself in to the seat and leaned her head against the window. The limo was pulling off as quickly as possible without running over any of the crazy photographers. The city of Los Angeles passed in a blur as she stared blankly out the window. Connie seemed to be talking, but Mitchie was most definitely not paying attention. Her thoughts began drifting to a person that was probably hundreds of miles away.

**Flashback **

"**Mitchie."**

**A groaning noise could be heard from the person attempting to hide themselves in the sheets. **

"**Mitchie!"**

"**Go away Caitlyn." **

**Caitlyn sighed and sat down on the bed next to the other girl. **

"**You're gonna have to get up sooner or later. I don't think you want Connie in here…" Caitlyn said slightly bouncing on the bed to annoy her friend.**

"**Ugh. Quit it." Mitchie whined trying to kick at the other brunette.**

**Caitlyn laughed at her attempts but got up from the bed only to yank the sheets from the bed.**

"**Rise and shine!"**

"**Caitlyn just leave me here to die."**

**The other girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Let's not be melodramatic here. It's just Tess."**

**Mitchie sat up to glare at her friend. "She broke my heart. She just tossed me aside like an old, fashion magazine." **

**Mitchie wondered if Shane was feeling that way about her. She felt horrible for how things went down with Shane, but she couldn't help how she felt about Tess. But clearly the blonde didn't reciprocate the feelings since she just left her standing backstage.**

_**Please Mitchie. Don't make this harder than it is.**_

"**Just give it time. Things will work out for the best I promise." Caitlyn said offering a reassuring smile. **

**Mitchie shrugged and climbed out of bed. She got ready and quickly threw the rest of her stuff in her bag. With one last glance around the cabin to make sure she had forgotten anything, she exited with Caitlyn right behind her. **

"**You know," Caitlyn started, falling into step with the other brunette. "We'll be in L.A. soon. Shopping, sightseeing, etcetera, etcetera."**

**Mitchie couldn't help but smile slightly at this. She was happy that to have Caitlyn to be with her in Los Angeles, since she had work to do. **

**Breakfast was nearly too full of excited chattering for Mitchie. And most of the excited chattering was coming from her own table. Sander and Barron weren't exactly the quietest guys at Camp Rock. Since she was sitting at her usual seat, she caught a glimpse of Tess Tyler at her usual table. But not once did the blonde look her way. Mitchie was couldn't take sitting in the mess hall anymore, so she got up from the table without a word. She walked out of the door as stealthily as possible. She was glad she left when she did since Brown decided to get up and do his farewell and whatnot speech. **

**Mitchie leaned her back against the side of the mess hall building. She had her eyes clenched shut as she tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. With no such luck, the tears leaked from the corners of her eyes anyway and a sob escaped her lips. She felt pathetic standing there outside because she couldn't stand being in the same room as Tess Tyler. The sound of footsteps surprised her and she furiously wiped at her eyes with the back of hand attempting to hide evidence of tears.**

**Mitchie glanced over at the blonde girl walking towards her and her breath nearly caught in her throat. Neither girl spoke as Tess stood directly in front of her the brunette that looked stunned. Mitchie was preparing herself for more heartbreaking words and was ready to cover her ears with her hands if needed. **

**But what caught Mitchie off guard was the sudden feeling of lips on her own. Mitchie didn't have time to question anything as she found herself being pushed harder against the building with Tess' lips still vigorously moving over her own. Mitchie grabbed a hold of Tess' face in her hands securing her and returned the kiss with as much passion as she could. Tess' hands were gripping Mitchie's hips as if she was holding on for dear life. But just as suddenly as the kiss began, it ended. Tess released her hold on the other girl's hips and Mitchie reluctantly released the blonde's face. Tess began backing up but Mitchie reached for her. Tess shook her head, her eyes shining with unshed tears and she turned around to leave Mitchie standing alone again.**

**Mitchie slumped to the ground curling her knees up to her body. She allowed the tears to fall freely as she could careless who found her in the state she was in. A few minutes later, she felt someone sit beside her and they pulled her against them. The familiar scent of axe filled her nostrils and she knew who was holding her. **

"**Well I know you're not crying over me." Shane said with a slight laugh.**

**Mitchie managed a smile and looked up at her ex-boyfriend. **

"**Shane what're you doing? I thought you hated me…" Mitchie whispered snuggling into the embrace. **

"**I can't hate you." Shane murmured into the brunette's hair. "Before we dated you were my first bestfriend. I'm not willing to throw that away."**

**Mitchie hugged the boy tighter, causing him to gasp for breath. She pulled away abruptly, smiling apologetically. "So what now?"**

"**This is the part where you ask if we can still be friends." He said as if it was obvious. **

"**Well…can we still be friends?" Mitchie asked.**

"**Duh." Shane said and hopped to his feet. He held out a hand for her to take and she took it gratefully and was pulled off the ground. "I'm sorry for what I said." **

**Mitchie shrugged. "I can't blame you. You were…more than furious."**

"**But still I had no right to call you all those names. And diss you in public. So I'm really sorry."**

**Mitchie nodded. "I'm sorry for...you know the way things happened."**

"**Yeah I didn't see **_**that**_** one coming." **

**They both laughed in agreement. **

"**So you and Tess…?" Shane asked as they made their way back to the mess hall to grab their stuff.**

"**There really isn't a 'me and Tess'." Mitchie said hoping Shane would drop the subject of Tess Tyler.**

**End Flashback**

Mitchie noticed that the limo was no longer moving and her mother was persistently calling her name. She climbed out of the seat and she made her way into the studio with her mom, easily getting through the paparazzi this time. Once inside the building, she spotted Caitlyn toying with one of the display guitars.

"You break it, you buy it." Mitchie shouted causing the other girl to jump in surprise.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Caitlyn asked putting her hands behind her back and began rocking back and forth on her heels.

Mitchie and Connie laughed before the three shared a hug.

"So how's Ms. Celebrity doing?" Caitlyn teased as they made their way to an elevator.

"Been better." Mitchie shrugged looking away from her friend, but caught the look of concern Caitlyn gave Connie.

It was mostly silent as they rode the elevator down a few floors. The only thing that could be heard was the faint sound of Paramore playing from the speakers of the elevator.

_I've gone too far to come back from here  
But you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me  
And I've come too far to get over you  
And you don't have a clue  
You don't know what you do to me_

As soon as the doors slid open, Mitchie nearly fainted at the sight she saw before her. There Tess Tyler stood just a few feet in front of the elevator with a slight smile playing at her lips. Mitchie rubbed at her eyes and even pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"We'll see you later Mitchie." Connie and Caitlyn said in unison.

Before Mitchie knew it, she was stumbling out of the elevator.

"Hey-" She began but stopped when she saw the doors close in her face.

"Mitchie." The blonde said causing the brunette to automatically turn to face her.

Mitchie nearly stumbled back when she realized how close the other girl was. "I-"

Tess placed her finger over the brunette's lips silencing her. Mitchie glowered at Tess and put some space between them.

"So you probably thought you were on your way to record another song." Tess stated with a slight smirk.

Mitchie nodded but opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Tess again.

"Let me finish Mitchie."

"Of course. Put yourself first as always." Mitchie mumbled.

Tess raised a brow at the girl in front of her and sighed. "Look, I set this visit up. I'm surprised by how willing your mom was. And Caitlyn of course."

Mitchie eyes were wide in disbelief. "So I was tricked in to coming here?"

Tess laughed. "Sure Mitchie. I wasn't really sure if you would actually want to see me…"

Mitchie let a bitter laugh escape her lips. "I thought it was _you_ that didn't want to see me."

Tess sighed. "Of course I wanted to see you. I _needed_ to see you." Tess replied reaching for Mitchie's hands, but the brunette turned her back to her. Instead Tess wrapped her arms around the other girl from behind.

"We can't make this work Tess." Mitchie said repeating what the blonde had told her only a week ago.

She heard Tess chuckle in her ear and she felt an involuntary shiver run down her spine.

"Oh Mitchie. We're going to make this work." Tess whispered tightening her hold on the brunette in her arms.

"You really think you can come find me in L.A. and we can just kiss and make up?" Mitchie asked not believing the audacity of this girl.

Tess chuckled again and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's neck. "I had help. Shane had Nate call Caitlyn, who called me and told me where you'd be. So really I'm here thanks to Shane. It was all his idea. He said you missed me."

"Shane?! Is this some kind of joke?" Mitchie asked turning her head to catch the blonde's gaze.

"Shane isn't that bad. Even though he could have directly called me himself, the gesture was nice." Tess replied.

"I'm kinda speechless…"

"Good. The less talking we do, the more kissing and making up we can get to." Tess replied leaning into connect her lips to the other girl's. But Mitchie pulled her head back slightly.

"You didn't bring me any flowers or chocolates?" Mitchie asked teasingly and turned in the blonde's arms. She would have to remember to thank everyone involved in this little scheme

"I brought myself." Tess retorted bringing her forehead to rest against Mitchie's. "And I'm the best gift."

Mitchie couldn't help but smile. "You and that ego. But you're right." Mitchie replied leaning into kiss the blonde. "Definitely the best gift." She whispered before their lips collided together.

Even though Mitchie still had a lot of questions she needed to ask Tess, they would just have to worry about the future later and enjoy the present while they could.

-The End-


End file.
